Fairy 10
by Cyburst
Summary: When ten-year-old Romeo goes camping with Wakaba and his cousin Ashley, he finds something that will change his life forever. Can he use his new abilities to bring Fairy Tail back to its former glory
1. 10 in 1

The year was X788 and things weren't great in the city on Magnolia. Four years ago the dragon Acnologia destroyed Tenrou Island and the strongest members of Fairy Tail were gone. What reminds of Fairy Tail had been whittled down to less than fifteen members, who had been kicked out of their Guild Hall and forced to station themselves in a wooded area on the outskirts of town.

And that is where our story begins.

Romeo Conbolt was a ten-year-old boy with dark purple hair. He wore a dark red short sleeve shirt and green shorts with an orange scarf around his neck.

Romeo was currently sitting inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, a large barn-like building, waiting for his uncle Wakaba and cousin Ashley. His father Macao, the current guild master, had told his son that he needed to get out more so he had asked his best friend to take him on a camping trip on the outskirts of the city for the weekend.

Romeo knew better than to believe that. He knew that Twilight Ogre were coming over to collect what the guild owed. The last time they had fallen behind like this, the damage they had done took days to repair and Macao didn't want his son seeing it.

Romeo was pulled out of his thoughts when the guild doors opened, revealing a smoking middle-aged man who walked in followed a ten-year-old girl, wearing a bubble hat and pink clothing. They were both carrying large travel packs.

"Hey, Romeo," Wakaba greeted him. "You ready to go?"

"I guess," Romeo said getting up and hoisting his bag over his shoulders.

"Man, can you be any more gloom and doom?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley's right kiddo," Macao continued from his place at the bar. "This weekend is supposed to be fun."

"Right dad," Romeo replied before heading to the door.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Wakaba asked his friend.

"It can't do any worse," Macao replied. "I just want him to enjoy himself for once."

"And miss the Ogre attack."

"That too," Macao sighed.

"Don't worry," Wakaba promised. "He'll have fun if it kills me."

"Thanks."

And with that Wakaba and the two kids set out. The place they were going to was a small woodland area, near a small town five miles from Magnolia.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an entirely other universe, in the depths of deep space, we find two ships doing battle. One was a blue streamlined ship that zipped in and out of the asteroids, while the other was a giant brown and red battle cruiser that smashed through the space rocks.

The blue ship shot a laser at the red one cutting through the haul.

Inside robots were working at computers studying the damage. "Haul damage twenty percent. Battle systems still operational." They turned to the centre of the room, were in a large control chair sat a half-man half-octopus being who snarled.

"I have come too far to be denied," he declared, "the Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy who dared stand in my way."

The cruiser fired a powerful blast at the blue ship, hitting it and tearing the rear to shreds. "Their propulsion systems have been disabled," a robot announced.

"Prepare to board," he stated, "I want the Omnitrix now."

But it seems whoever was on the other ship had other ideas. As the cruiser drew closer the ship fired one last blast, hitting the cruisers bridge. The cruiser launched another mighty blast almost destroying the entire ship, only for something to shot out from it.

The missile flew through space for a though seconds before in a flash of green light it vanished.

* * *

Back in Earthland, Romeo, Ashley and Wakaba had just set up camp in their area of the forest. As Wakaba was setting the finishing touches to the tent, Romeo and Ashley were setting up the campfire.

"She's all ready," Ashley said having finished the wood assortment, Romeo snapped his fingers and created a small fireball. Though he was still young Romeo had recently learned fire magic from a Rainbow Flame wizard named Totomaru, and could make a three different flames. He threw the fire at the wood which set alight instantly.

"We having fun yet?" He asked with a pout on his face.

"We will when you lose the attitude," Ashley replied with a roll of the eyes.

"She's right Romeo," Wakaba stepped up with a bag of s'mores. "Just try and relax and not focus on anything."

Romeo just got up and walked away, "I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head."

"Guess that could work," Wakaba said. "Just don't go too far."

Romeo walked into the forest, kicking rocks and twigs around to pass the time. He appreciated what everyone was doing for him, but he just didn't feel like being happy with everything going on in his life.

At that moment something caught his eye. Up in the sky, a flash of green light caused him to look up, just in time to see something flying in his direction. "Oh no!" Romeo screamed as he jumped back trying to avoid being squashed, as it crashed into the ground causing a shock wave throwing him back.

"What was that?" Romeo moaned as he got back to his feet. He shuffled over to the crater and looked down, as the smoke cleared he saw that what had almost killed him was a metal sphere.

"Unreal" Romeo said. He had never seen anything like it before. As he leaned in closer the edge of the crater broke apart, sending him tumbling downwards into it. "Wow!" Was all he managed to say as he rolled to a stop in front of the sphere.

Seconds later the sphere, as if sensing his presence, cracked and folded open. When Romeo got up he peered inside, as the sphere glowered green revealing a black and grey object, on closer inspection Romeo saw it was actually a large watch with a green dial with two grey triangles on each side, creating an hourglass symbol

"A watch?" Romeo raised an eyebrow. "What's a watch doing in a space pod?" As he went to get a closer look his left wrist subconsciously went to rest on the pod. But before it could the watch did something unheard of. It leapt up before Romeo could react it was wrapped around his wrist, "WHAT THE?" Romeo yelled falling back and flailing his wrist around "GET OFF ME."

* * *

Back at the campsite Wakaba and Ashley were relaxing as he was smoking, and she was reading one of her romance novels. "Romeo's been gone a while," Wakaba said.

"I'm sure he's fine" Ashley replied not looking up from her book, "he knows not to do something stupid."

"Guess your right" her father replied sitting back "how much trouble could he get up to?"

* * *

Romeo had finally calmed down enough to actually try and remove the watch, using a stick as a crowbar to hopefully get it off. "Come on come on," he pocked at it, but the stick wouldn't go under the watch and broke. It was as if the watch was glued to his skin.

Romeo finally gave up and just sat down to inspect the watch. Noticing a button under the dial he pressed it, causing the dial to shoot up as the two triangles crossed over to form a kite shape and a silhouette appeared inside. Romeo's curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the dial back down.

In that second the watch caught fire, said firing beginning to spread up the boy's arm and engulfed him completely. The flames grew and then, as fast as they appeared, they dissipated revealing in Romeo's place a blue humanoid lizard standing at about six foot. Flame patterned armour covered his chest, knees and feet while a similarly coloured pair of gauntlets covered his hands, with three large claws extending out of each one. A flame patterned mask covered his lizard-like face, and a large curved horn was projecting out of his snout. The symbol that had been on the watch dial was now attached to his chest armour.

Romeo looked down at himself in amazement. "What happened to me?" Romeo noticed his voice was deeper, then looked himself over and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Scales, claws, a tail, if he had wings you would mistake him for a dragon. "I can't believe this is me," Romeo continued to say as he raised his now clawed hand and noticed the armours flame pattern. As the thought of fire entered his head, the claws burst into flames. "WOW!" he jumped back as the flames danced around his talons, "this is cool." He raised the other one and with just a look it too was set alight.

"Awesome" Romeo put the two flames together and before he knew it, they shot out of his hands and cut down a nearby tree. "I got more firepower than ever," he said as he called up another fireball and threw it at another tree, causing it to burst into flames. "Oh no," he said seeing the fire quickly spread. "I got carried away!"

* * *

Back at the campsite, Ashley had just finished her book when she noticed smoke from over the treeline. "What's that?" She asked, pointing towards it.

Wakaba looked up at the smoke, "forest fire? Properly some inexperienced fire mage losing control." It took him a second to remember which inexperienced fire mage was currently walking through that very wood. "Romeo!" He ran over to their emergency supplies and pulled out an Anti-Flame Lacrima device before heading into the forest. "Stay here!" And he was gone.

Seconds later, Ashley took the second Anti-Flame Lacrima and ran into the forest to search for her cousin.

* * *

Said cousin was currently trying to put out the flames he had created, but this lizard form wasn't as good at stopping fires as he was at starting them. "Aar man," he groaned. "This has gotten way out of hand."

"You're telling me" Romeo turned to see Ashley staring up at him.

"Er hey there," he said. "I know I look weird but-" before he could finish, he was hit in the head by an Anti-Flame Lacrima.

"Okay lizard breath," Ashley said. "Your the one who started this fire, ain't ya!?"

"Yes," Romeo replied, "but-"

"Where's my cousin?" She asked. "If you've hurt him."

"I am him!" Romeo cried out ."Ashley, it's me."

Ashley stopped and looked him in the eyes. They were the same black eyes she had seen so many times. "Romeo? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me!" Romeo picked himself up.

"What happened to you?"

"When I went for my walk, I saw this green flash in the sky before something came crashing down and almost hit me. Then when I went to check it out, I found this weird ball thing which opened up and had this freaky watch inside, which jumped onto my wrist. When I tried to get it off, the next thing I know I'm turning into this lizard man and shooting fire and causing this forest fire."

Ashley had major information overload but they had more important things to worry about. "So," she asked, "Any idea how to stop this inferno."

Before Romeo could reply, Wakaba ran up to them. "Ashley!" His eyes widened when he saw the lizard man.

"Look who I found," Ashley said.

"It's me Wakaba," Romeo waved.

"Romeo?" Wakaba said recognising him "what happened to you?"

Before Romeo could explain, Ashley butt in. "Forest fire."

"Right" Romeo looked around, "I wish I could eat fire like Natsu could."

"Backfire" Wakaba explained. "Start a new fire further in, they'll meet and cancel each other out."

"No problem," Romeo answered before running into a deeper part of the forest. Finally finding a part that was alight, he used all his concentration to create the hottest flame he could before shotting it out and setting the trees ablaze.

Everything worked as expected, the two fires met and clashed with each other forcing them both to extinguish.

* * *

In the other universe, what remained of the damaged cruiser was scanning the wreckage of the transport.

Inside what remained of the squid faced man was floating in a tube, connected to machines. "What do you mean the Omnitrix is no longer onboard the transport?"

One of the robots explained. "Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the craft. It then performed an interdimensional leap, it may very well be in another universe."

"Do we have the dimensional co-ordinate?" squid man asked.

"We do," the robot replied. "However, we currently do not have the power to do a full ship leap."

"Send a retrieval droid! I did not lose half my body to be stopped now."

"Yes master Vilgax," the robot replied.

* * *

"And you say that this watch...just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Wakaba asked. They were back at the campsite, where Romeo was retelling the story of how he came to be in his current predicament, all the while his claw was aflame to roast s' mores.

"You gotta believe me," Romeo said as he threw one into his mouth.

"I do," Wakaba assured him.

"I'd just like to know what he is," Ashley asked. "A dragon?"

"I don't feel like a dragon," Romeo stated. "Whenever I think about what I am, the same word leaps into my head. Alien."

"Alien?" Ashley asked. But before she could say any more, a weird sound filled the air.

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP

The watch dial on Romeo's chest flashed red before his body was consumed by green light, and when it faded Romeo stood back as his human self. "I'm me again" Romeo cheered.

"Great," Ashley rolled her eyes, "no more melted s'mores."

Romeo looked at her funny before snapping his fingers, then snapping them again. "Hey, where's my fire?" he asked, continuously snapping.

Wakaba thought for a moment, then got up and placed his hand on Romeo's head for a moment. "I can't sense any magic in you."

"But how?" Romeo asked, "I haven't used any magic in a while."

"Maybe you have," Ashley pointed to the watch.

"This thing runs on my magic?" Romeo asked himself, but then noticed the dial wasn't green like when he found it but red.

"Better not fool around with till we know what we're dealing with," Wakaba said. "I'm gonna go check out that crash site while you two stay here." And with that, he left.

* * *

Back at the crash site, a green flash appeared before a metal rocket device landed down in the creator. The large hunk of metal then began to fold outwards, until it resembled a large robotic praying mantis with four legs. The droid searched the area and saw the sphere but found it was empty, so it raised its arm and sent an energy blast destroying the sphere. Then two disks folded out from its shoulders, which both folded out into a pair of UFO-like robots which flew off.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Romeo was sat looking at the watch. At that second, it dinged as the face dial changed from red to green. Romeo thought for a moment. If Ashley had been right and this device did run on his magic, then the green faceplate meant that he had regained enough magic to use the watch again.

Curiosity getting the best of him again, Romeo began fiddling with it to try and remember what he did last time.

"What are you doing?" Romeo froze at the voice, slowly turning to she Ashley standing behind him giving him the look that meant he was busted. "My dad told you not to mess with that thing."

"But ain't you even a little bit curious about what else it can do" Romeo asked.

"Not if you get hurt figuring it out" she replied sounding worried.

* * *

Wakaba was at the crash site, looking over what remained of the probe. "I don't like the look of this," he said picking up a shard.

* * *

"Look," Romeo tapped the watch, "if I can figure this thing out, I'll become a force to be reckoned with."

"You can't just get stronger through dump luck," Ashley argued. "It requires hard work and dedication."

"You saw what I could do when I was the salamander creature. My power was way stronger than normal."

Ashley couldn't argue with that. Romeo usually had trouble keeping his flame lit for more than a minute. "So anyway," Ashley asked. "What did it feel like being that...what did you call it, Salamandra."

"Salamander," he corrected her, "but that isn't a bad name for it. And as for being him...it felt weird at first like I was me but a different me." Before he could say anything else, the watches dial sprung up. showing the silhouette he saw before. "Hey, I think I figured it out." He spun the dial, making the silhouettes change. Romeo realised how it worked and raised his hand over it.

"Romeo," Ashley said, "don't you-" but before she could finish, Romeo slapped the dial down. This caused a flash of green light, which quickly faded to reveal something in Romeo's place. It was a giant werewolf-like creature, with mostly grey fur along with a black mane and tail. He wore a white jumpsuit, covering him from his stomach down to his knees. His hands were tipped with sharp black claws and the watch symbol was on his stomach.

The werewolf stood tall, towering over Ashley who was shocked at Romeo's new form. "Romeo," she said trying to get his attention. Then, suddenly, he threw his head back and let out a great howl into the night. "Oh no!" this is what she had been afraid of. He had lost himself to the transformation and now he was a bloodthirsty wolfman.

As the wolf looked down at her and growled she stepped back but the tripped, landing on her rear. "DON'T EAT ME!" She screamed while flinching.

"Why would I wanna eat you?" She looked back up and saw him smiling down at her, "your all skin and bones."

"Doofus!" she screamed, jumping back to her feet and punching him in the arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Romeo replied, "just getting into the swing of things." He threw his head back to let out another roar, only this time this snout opened up and his howl sent shock waves into the air. "Cool," he said when his snout closed.

"And freaky," Ashley commented.

Romeo ignored her and tried testing out what else he could do. He saw a nearby tree and decided to see how agile this big bad wolf was. With one great leap, he was flying through the air and landed on top of the branch. "Oh yeah."

"That's enough Romeo," Ashley told him.

"No way, I'm just getting started!" And with that, he started jumping and swinging through the forest.

"ROMEO!" Ashley screamed, running in after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of familiar machines were flying through the forest searching, when their sensors finally picked up on something.

Romeo was having the time of his life in this wolf form. When he finally stopped and landed on a branch, his newly heightened sense of hearing picked up on a weird buzzing.

Looking upwards, he saw something unbelievable. A dark red disk-like machine, flying towards him shooting a red laser.

With one solid leap, he jumped away just as the tree was disintegrated. "To close!" He yelled as he landed on another tree, only to have to jump away to avoid being blasted. "Catch me if you can sparky!"

The two raced through the trees until the machine finally lost track of him, it's head spinning around to try and find him. "Peekaboo" it spun around to see Romeo hanging upside down, and the next thing it knew it was blasted by a sonic howl that sent it flying towards a tree and smashing it.

"Oh yeah!" He smiled while jumping back down, "I blitzed him."

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP

A flash of green and Romeo was back to normal "oh man." Suddenly the ground next to him exploded revealing a second machine "OH MAN!"

"Ash-Make-Arrow!" An arrow made out of ash and soot fired into the machine, causing it to crash into the ground.

Romeo turned to see Ashley standing close to a tree. "You okay?" She asked.

"I am now," Romeo replied. The machine began to spark, indicating they should move and not a moment had they runoff that it exploded.

When they got back to the campsite, Wakaba was waiting for them. After explaining everything he said, "I thought you'd get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you not to fool around with it until we figure out what it is."

"Sorry," Romeo replied, "but at least I've figured out how to use it." He explained doing the action as so. "First you press this button, then when the ring pops up you twist it till you see who you want to be. Slap it down and then your one of ten aliens."

"Until it burns through your magic and changes you back to being helpless." Ashley finished.

"Yeah, that too."

Suddenly, Wakaba's emergency communication Lacrima went off, picking up a signal. "Mayday, mayday this is the head sheriff of Daisy Town." That was the town near their campsite, "our village is being attacked by some kind of metal monster. It's already defeated every wizard we have. Someone, please send help!"

"Metal Monster?" Ashley asked.

"Sound like the things that attacked me," Romeo guessed looking down at the watch. "They must be after this thing. Those people are in trouble because of me." He got up and turned in the direction of the village. He could see smoke not too far off. "I've got to try and help them."

"How?" Ashley asked but she got her answer when Romeo brandished the watch.

* * *

Daisy Town was in ruins as the giant droid tore through it. Many citizens were evacuated but some were still in harms way.

Romeo had thought he'd be up against the same flying droids from the forest, but seeing the big one made him nervous. "You don't have to do this" Wakaba explained.

"A Fairy Tail wizard never leaves those in need," Romeo replied before activating the watch. He cycled through the options until he found one that looked okay, and slapped it down causing a flash of green light. When the light faded Romeo was now a humanoid rabbit standing at about seven feet. He had cream coloured fur which was hard to tell since the only parts of his body you could see, were his stomach and his upper arms and legs. The rest of him was covered in green and silver armour, with his chest having a rounded triangular armouring and around his hips was a ball like armour in green. Large silver half ball shoulder pads, while his arms had green cylinders with three long red mechanical claws. Most of his three-foot-long ears were covered in green armour, with red on the end and the watch symbol was on its hip armour.

"So what can this one do?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know?" Romeo replied in a squeaky voice, "but it's gonna be cool."

* * *

The droid picked up the sheriff who had sent the distress call.

"No, please!" He asked struggling.

"Let him go!" The droid and sheriff turned to see Romeo standing a few feet away. The droid's scanner detected the Omnitrix's signal coming from the rabbit monster and threw the sheriff away.

Ashley created a cloud of smoke that broke the sheriff's fall. "Who is that?" He asked as the Mine's helped him up.

"He's a..." Wakaba couldn't think how to explain this.

"Travelling Take Over Mage," Ashley thought up on the spot.

"Yes," Wakaba caught on, "we were camping and picked up on your distress."

"Can he stop it?"

"I hope so," Wakaba looked over to Romeo.

Romeo and the droid stared each other down as they prepared for battle, waiting to see who would make the first move. The droid made the first move lifting one of its claws to fire a laser blast at Romeo, which he managed to dodge while discovering how far this form could jump towering over the robot.

"That's high!" Ashley commented watching him soar.

"Well he is a rabbit," Wakaba pointed out.

"So you can jump," Romeo told his form."But what else you got?" As if on cue, when he raised his arms something popped out of the cylinders. A round bulk with a smiley face on them, "what the?" But before he could finish, the bulks shot out revealing themselves to missiles. They flew up into the air and exploded like fireworks. "Oh...yeah." Though you couldn't see because of the helmet, Romeo was smiling goofily. As he landed on top of a building, missiles loaded into his arms again. But this time, Romeo aimed it at the droid. "Say hello to my little friend...FIRE!" The missiles flew towards the droid, exploding as they connected.

BOOM!

The explosion knocked the droid back, but it managed to stay standing. It lifted its arm and rapidly fired its lasers at Romeo, but his fancy footwork allowed him to outmanoeuvre them by jumping from building to building a d firing his own attacks back.

Though the attacks were connecting, they didn't seem to be causing much damage. Romeo needed to find a weak point and stay alive until then. "Maybe if I keep blasting, it'll build up." He aimed "time for a little rapid-fire, or should I say Rabbit Fire!" With that, he continually fired his rockets.

Meanwhile, Wakaba and Ashley had finished getting the people to safety and were now heading back to make sure Romeo was okay. "Do you think he might have beaten it by now?" Ashley asked.

"I couldn't tell you," her father replied as they ran into the street where the battle was taking place. "But he looks like he's got the hang of the alien."

Romeo once again leapt off the side of a building, narrowly avoiding getting blasted. The random shooting idea wasn't working, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be staying in this form much longer. He needed an actual plan.

But then, because he was so focused on finding a way to win, he hadn't seen the droids clawed hand. It unexpectedly grabbed him around the waist, bringing him in for a closer look. "Hands off!" Romeo cried, struggling to try and release himself.

"ROMEO!" Ashley screamed, watching her cousin in trouble. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Wakaba replied.

She turned to her father in shock, "what?"

"This is something Romeo has to do on his own," he explained. Though he didn't like it, he knew as a mage that this was where Romeo had to prove his worth. Not just to them...but to himself.

Romeo was really feeling the pressure. The droid was tightening its hold on him making hard to breath. "Let...go!" He groaned while still struggling, but then he noticed something. The robots neck was made out of a very thin and flexible metal...that was it! He had only been hitting the armour which was too strong, but the connections had to be loose or this thing wouldn't be as manoeuvrable.

As the droid brought him closer, he loaded one of his cannons and aimed at the neck joint. "Fire in the hole!" The rocket launched and collided with the joint, causing the droid the loosen its grip enough for Romeo to finally struggle free and jump up towards one of the buildings. "Here we go!" With all his strength, he jumped back towards robot. "BUNNY!" He spun around, launching his foot into the droids neck, "KICK!" The attack broke straight through the damaged neck joint, cutting the droids head right off and causing it to spark before it suddenly went dead and collapsed.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ashley and Wakaba yelled as they saw it fall.

"I DID IT!" Romeo screamed, doing a victory dance.

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP

Romeo flashed back to human while still dancing. "I did it, I did it, I did it."

"Yes you did," he turned to see Wakaba and Ashley running up to him.

"Did you guys see that?" Romeo almost yelled, "I was like BAM, and that thing was like BANG, and then I was like WAM and then it was like BOOM and CRASH!"

Ashley and Wakaba were surprised as they watched Romeo. He hadn't acted like this in years, after losing their friends all those years ago they never thought Romeo would act this way again. Maybe having that watch wasn't such a bad thing if Romeo acted like this because of it.

* * *

"Failure!" Vilgax cried as the report of the destruction of the droid reached him, "unbelievable. It appears the beings of this world are stronger than I originally assumed...but it matters not. Soon I will have the Omnitrix and the one who keeps it from me will hang on my trophy wall."

* * *

The next morning, Wakaba and Ashley were busy cleaning up to head back to Magnolia.

"Where's Romeo?" Wakaba asked

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," Ashley replied. Suddenly, they heard something in the distance getting closer.

Looking up they saw a blue cloud of smoke zooming towards them, and seconds before it was about to run into them it stopped. Standing there was a semi-armoured Velociraptor. He had black ball like wheels on his feet and was wearing a helmet with a visor, which opened up showing him to have a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. Five blue stripes lined his tail and the watch symbol was on his chest.

"Romeo?" Ashley asked.

"Yeap," he replied in a hissy snake voice, "check this out!" The visor lowered and in a blur, he was zipping around. In seconds he had everything packed up and ready for the off. "Pretty fast right?"

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP

"I can't wait to show everyone back at the guild," Romeo said happily.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wakaba explained. "You know how your dad can be. Best not show that thing off until we learn more about it."

Romeo sighed, "guess your right. But I can't hide it forever."

"And I don't want you to, just for a little while at least."

He nodded and picked up his pack and headed out followed by the rest of them.

They would soon learn that the watch wouldn't remain a secret for long, and it would change the fate of the guild forever.


	2. The Mysterious Wizard

In a book store in Acalypha Town, a cloaked figure was searching the aisles for something. Then he saw what he was looking for in a glass case, "perfect." He moved over to it just as a clerk arrived.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yes," the figure replied, turning to see an old ripped in half book. "This tomb?"

"Are yes," the clerk said. "I'm afraid that is just a display piece, it's a very rare spellbook."

"Indeed, it may even hold the secrets I require."

"And as I said it is only a display piece," the Clerk repeated.

"I'm sure a quick look wouldn't hurt."

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I'll just have to take it." And with that, he took a rock from within his cloak and smashed it into the case shattering the glass.

"Security!" The clerk yelled for the guards, who came running in. "Thief!" He pointed to the figure who was now reading the book he had taken.

As the guards ran at him, the figure took the rock and threw it into the air. "_Alteri Potestatem Creavit Ab Initio vitae Soluta_!" The rock began to resonate with the spell, "summon, the Beast of Stone...Rock Ogre!"

The rock exploded and then reformed, creating a new being. It was about four foot high and had a roundish body with two eyes and a large fanged mouth, two bulky arms came out of its side.

"He's a wizard!" One of the guards yelled.

"So what!?" Another yelled, "we'll stop him!" And with that, they charged at the ogre, only for it to swat them away with a wave of its arms, causing them to go flying into bookcases.

The cloaked figure laughed as he watched his creation continue to cause chaos, "not bad." He continued reading through the book he had taken, "but this is only half of what I need to complete the spell. Without it, I can't make my creations last without keeping them this small."

A moan caught his attention, making him look down at the quivering clerk. "W-w-who are you?"

The figure lowered his hood to reveal a middle-aged man with pitch-black hair, and scar running diagonally across his face. "I am Aster L'Strange. And I am one step away from my revenge." He then whistled for his monster, who clunked over to them. "Now," he held up the book, "you're going to tell me where I can find the other half of this tomb." Soon he would have everything he needed to make them pay, and nobody could stop him.

* * *

Romeo couldn't believe how the guildhall looked. The Twilight Ogre guys had really gone to town on it this time, smashing half a wall and every window and that was just the outside. The inside was even worse, tables were in pieces and beer barrels were scattered all over the place.

"Still not finished cleaning?" Romeo asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Romeo!" His dad spun around, "your back...early."

"Situation at the campsite," Romeo replied. "Had to head back early."

"Right," Macao said downcast, "well whilst you're here, could you look after Asuka?" He pointed to one of the remaining tables. Alzack, Bisca and their daughter were sitting there playing.

"No problem," Romeo said heading over to them. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Romeo," the parents said, while Asuka reached up for her favourite babysitter.

"Hey, Asuka," Romeo picked her up and placed her on the floor, "now what do we want to do today."

"Pattycake!" The two-year-old yelled.

"Okay," the two began to play.

Meanwhile, everyone was watching Romeo, and each one was surprised at his attitude. Usually, when Romeo played with Asuka, he would put on a brave face that anyone other than a two-year-old could see through. But now, he seemed genuinely happy as he clapped hands with the toddler.

"I'm guessing the camping went well," Kinana asked from behind the bar.

"Yes," Wakaba replied, "it was an interesting time."

"I can honestly say I saw Romeo really start to change last night," Ashley continued.

"What can I say," Romeo said looking up from his game. "It was a fun night." If Romeo was had been paying attention to Asuka, he would have noticed when she tried to get his attention back her hand was slapping his wrist. One such slap pressed the button on the watch, causing the dial to pop up.

Romeo was still unaware of what was happening, but Ashley wasn't as she notice Asuka messing with the watch. "Asuka, no!" She yelled, running over to them while catching both Romeo and the other's attention. As Romeo turned, he saw the toddler playing with the dial before she slapped it. This caused the dial to go down before a green flash appeared.

"What was that?" Macao asked as the flash faded, "and where's Romeo?" True to his word, Romeo was nowhere in sight.

Ashley and Wakaba shared a worried look, knowing their secret was out. "Hey, what's this?" They turned to see Laki, kneeling down and pointing at the floor.

On the floor was a large puddle of green slime. "Never seen anything like this before," Laki said while poking at it. Suddenly, something appeared infront of her. It was an odd metal UFO-like object that flew around the puddle, somehow causing it to float upwards into a more human-like shape. The watch symbol was on his chest.

Everyone stepped back in surprise at the slime creature. "What is that thing?" Macao said in shock, he and the rest of them then saw Asuka sitting next to it, looking up at it while smiling and clapping.

"Asuka!" Bisca cried.

"Stay away from her" Alzack said pulling out on of his guns, aiming it at the goop creature.

"WAIT!" Ashley said jumping infront of him, "don't shoot him."

"It's not what you think!" Wakaba continued.

"Then what is it?" Macao asked.

"It's," Ashley said while trying to find a way around this. Eventually, she sighed and said, "Romeo."

Everyone stared, their eyes widening, as they looked from them to the goop and then back to them. The silence was finally broken by the whole guildhall being filled with a united "WHAT!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Magnolia's library, the once again hooded Aster L'Strange was searching the aisles for the other half of the tome he had. "How much longer until I find it?"

Then he saw it. A glass case with an old book half inside, just like the one currently in L'Strange's possession. "Finally," he made his way towards the case.

"Can I help you?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to see an elderly lady, obviously the librarian. "I'm afraid you aren't allowed any closer," she said pointing to the red tape L'Strange was about to cross. "Safety reasons," she explained. "It's a very old book."

"Of course," he said smiling. "We wouldn't want to damage such a precious artefact, especially when I need it intact."

"Excuse me?" The librarian asked but wasn't answered. Instead, she watched him pull a pile of rocks out from his cape and smiled evilly at her.

* * *

"And that's everything," Ashley finished explaining.

They were currently gathered around a large table as she, Wakaba and Romeo explained what really happened the previous night. Romeo had reverted back halfway through the story and was currently having his wrist examined by Laki.

Macao turned towards his best friend, "and you didn't think it was important for me to know about this?"

"I had a feeling you would react like this" Wakaba answered. "Felt it better to wait until we learned more."

"What else is there to learn?" Macao replied hysterically, "my son has some freaky magic sucking doohicky on his wrist."

"But it's so cool," Romeo told his dad. "You saw what I could do" during his time as the Goop he had shown off its abilities. Flying around and bending into different shapes, "and that's only one of the aliens I can become."

"I don't care," Macao told him. "You're taking it off and we're giving it to the Magic Council for safekeeping."

"But I can't. It won't come off," Romeo explained.

"Oh, it's coming off!" His father ordered. "Laki," he turned to the purple-haired girl, "get your tools"

And that was how Romeo spent the next thirty minutes having the watch hammered, drilled, sawed, and even crowbarred by the Wood-Maker-Wizard. But nothing seemed to even damage the watch

"And with that," Laki showed everybody the destroyed sander. "I officially give up."

Macao looked over the watch, "not even a scratch"

"I told you" Romeo replied

Macao gave his son a narrow look. "Then if we can't remove it, I'm forbidding you from using it."

"What!?" Romeo cried

"It's for your own good son."

"But-" Before Romeo could finish, a boom in the distance caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Max asked. Everyone headed outside and saw a cloud of smoke rising from the town.

"Something big must be going down," Jet said.

"Let's go, Fairy Tail!" Macao yelled, running down the hill towards Magnolia. "Kinana," he yelled over his shoulder, "you watch the kids."

"On it!" Kinana replied, turning back to Ashley and Asuka. "Let's get inside kids. We'll-" Suddenly, she noticed something, or the lack of something. "Where's Romeo? she, Ashley and Asuka looked around for the missing ten-year-old.

"I think I know where he is," Ashley said.

"Where?" Kinana asked but, got her answer when Ashley pointed towards the smoke. "Oh no."

Romeo had just entered the city. He was going to show his dad he could handle himself, though he realised doing this kind of thing usually ended in disaster. But he had the watch with him. "Okay," he activated the watch. "which one should I use?"

"RUN!" he looked up to see a crowd of people running for their lives, "HE'S INSANE!"

Romeo headed to where they had come from and gasped at what he saw. Every member of Twilight Ogre were laying on the floor, battered and bruised amongst the rubble.

"What happened?" he asked running up to Thibault. "Who did this to you?" Though he couldn't deny seeing the bullies like this wasn't enjoyable, he still couldn't believe they were beaten so thoroughly.

"We tried stopping the maniac but his creations were too strong," Thibault replied

"Creations?" He got his answer when a nearby wall burst open, revealing a horrible rock monster. "Oh," he backed away

"Pretty impressive, wouldn't you say?" He looked behind the monster to see a man carrying a large old book.

"Are you the one responsible for all this destruction?" Romeo asked.

"Guilty," he smirked, "names L'Strange."

"L'Strange?" Romeo asked "weird name."

"Brat," L'Strange growled, "I'll show you to respect your elders." He turned to the monster. "Rock Ogre, attack!" The Rock Ogre started moving towards the ten-year-old.

"Sorry," Romeo held his hand over the watch. the watch. "I don't respect bad guys. I beat them!" With that, he slapped down the dial and in a flash of light he transformed. The light faded and revealed a nine-foot muscular lion man fusion with orange skin and a yellow mane. He wore black leather pants with the watch symbol on his belt buckle.

L'Strange and the Twilight Ogres were shocked to see such a young boy preform a Full-Body Take-Over.

Romeo cracked his knuckles, ready to fight. "I'm gonna turn that overgrown pebble into dust!" With that, he launched himself at the Rock Ogre with his fist raised to smash the monster.

"Ogre!" L'Strange ordered, "attack!" The monster ran towards the lion man, as fast as it's stubby little legs could carry it. It raised it's rocky fist and threw it forward, connecting with Romeo's and being shattered into dust. The rest of the Rock Ogre began to crack and eventually just crumbled. "WHAT!?"

"Told you," Romeo smirked. "Now it's your turn."

"Don't think so?" L'Strange said as his hands glowed. The buildings around them were smashed, revealing more Rock Ogres. "You honestly thought I did this with only one monster?"

"Good point," Romeo growled while raising his fists. "But I took one down."

"True," L'Strange nodded, "better up my game." The glow of his hands spread towards the rubble. In that second the rubble flew into the air and straight onto the Rock Ogres, causing them to grow bigger and stronger until Romeo was surrounded by five twelve-foot tall rock monsters. "Any last words lion boy?"

Romeo gulped "homina, homina, homina comes to mind."

* * *

The Fairy Tail wizards finally managed to get to where the battle had taken place. "What's the plan?" Alzack asked.

"Find whose doing this," Macao explained. "Help anyone in need and try to fix the problem."

"Got it!" They all replied, but before they could do something the wall next to them exploded This revealed the remains of a rock monster

"What the?" Macao looked through the hole before going wide-eyed at the sight of a lion-man, smashing other rock monsters into pieces.

"Take that!" He yelled with a punch, "and that!" Another punch, "and-" he looked up and saw the rest of the guild. "Oh," he froze with fist raised.

Everyone saw the watch symbol on his belt and instantly knew who it was. "Romeo," Macao growled

"You can punish me later," Romeo replied. "Right now we got a problem on our hands here." As if to emphasize the point, one of the monsters charged at the Fairy Tail wizards

"Purple Rain!" Macao fired a slew of flaming bullets at the monster, only for them to practically bounce it. "What?" Macao couldn't believe his fire didn't even chip the thing

"It's too tough!" Alzack pulled out his guns, "let's try this!" He aimed, "Spark Shot!" The electrified bullets hit the monster. sending lightning through it. But all the Rock Ogre did was shake off the electricity, "come on!"

Romeo noticed the Rock Ogre getting closer to the wizards. He grabbed some of the remains of a Rock Ogre and with all his might, launched it at the advancing one which shot straight into its back. The Rock Ogre then crumbled, inches away from them.

"Wow," Alzack said seeing the monster fall apart.

"He's strong," Bisca agreed.

They watched as Romeo continued to smash the giant rock monsters. "Face it Macao," Wakaba patted his friend's shoulder. "He knows what to do with that watch."

"He's just a boy," Macao replied.

"I watched him save a town from a giant robot on his own. If you give him the time, he could become a great wizard with it."

L'Strange watched as Romeo was about to destroy the last of his Ogres, but it mattered not. He had almost completed deciphering the text he needed.

"It's over L'Strange!" He looked up to see Romeo and the other wizards moving over to him, an Ogre chunk in the lion man's hand. "Come quietly."

L'Strange closed the book and smiled, "it's far from over. I've finally finished deciphered the last part of this Ancient Alchemy Tome. With it, I finally have everything I need to perform what they thought was impossible."

"Wait a minute," Laki studied him. "I know you. You were apart of the Magic Council, but got kicked out after an accident you caused."

"That accident," L'Strange growled "was because those fools got in my way. But I'll show them all my brilliance, now that I've mastered this ancient tome. I can perform the ultimate form of Dynamic Maker Magic!" He lifted his arms into the air as they glowed. Wind, water and rock then began to pool into the air spinning as they broke up into the most basic form, "Elemental Mixing!" Finally, the different parts began to fuse together forming a new shape.

"What's happening?" Romeo asked, staring up at the forming creation.

"_Alteri Potestatem Creavit Ab Initio vitae Soluta_!" L'Strange recited, "summon, the Beast Of the Storm...TEMPEST FALCON!"

The new creature was bird-like in appearance. Its chest was made of rock, the rest of its body was made of water while its wings and tail were made of condensed air. Its head was a fusion of all three having airhead, water ears and eyes and rock beak.

The Fairy Tail wizards gasped, as the creature unfurled its wings and looked down at them menacingly.

"This is bad," Romeo quivered. He'd never seen magic like this before.

"Stay on your toes!" Macao ordered, "this could end roughly."

"I got this dad!" Romeo punched his fist into his palm, ready to pluck this turkey's feathers. But then-

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP!

Romeo looked himself over, seeing he was back in his human form. "Hh man."

"Get back, Romeo!" Macao told his son.

Romeo wanted to argue but knew that he was a liability right now and moved back.

Seeing the only one who could stop him had returned to being a harmless child, L'Strange smiled. "Tempest Falcon!" He called his beast, "show them the extent of your power!"

The Tempest Falcon raised his wings and with one mighty flap, created a powerful gust of wind. That wind struck the wizards, sending them all flying back into a messy pile.

"That guy gives us Maker Wizards a bad name," Laki said while dragging herself from out of the pile.

"Agreed," most people replied.

Romeo watched from where he was hiding as his friends found themselves in trouble, "what do I do?" He asked. His magic level was zero, so he was useless right now.

The Tempest Falcon drew near, ready to create another wind burst.

"Ash-Make Bullets!" Several shots fired toward it, hitting it in the head and grabbing the birds attention. Everyone else turned to see Ashley standing there, arms raised.

The Tempest Falcon growled at the girl and began making its way towards her

"Ashley!" Wakaba cried "getaway!"

Ashley began to back away from it, but tripped over debris and fell on her butt. "Ow!"

"Falcon!" L'Strange ordered, "grab her!" The beast agreed and spread its wings, with one flap it was air born and soared towards the brunette girl.

"ASHLEY!" They all yelled, as she was grabbed in the monsters talons and picked up into the air.

"HELP!" Ashley screamed.

"Put her down!" Wakaba yelled to L'Strange, who just smirked.

"I don't think so. Unless you want her to learn to fly without wings, stay out of my way!" And with that, he leapt into the air and onto the Tempest Falcon's back as it flew off.

"NO!" Wakaba yelled as he watched his daughter be taken.

"It's okay Wakaba," Macao told his friend. "We'll get her back."

"But how?" Jet asked, "we couldn't even stand up to that monster."

"And our attacks just bounced off the smaller ones," Droy agreed

"Not all of us," Wakaba said while looking back at them. "One of us managed to beat them, and with the right alien." He turned to Romeo, who was still looking at the sky. "He can stop this L'Strange guy."

"Wakaba," Macao caught on, "you can't-"

"You saw what he could do," Wakaba pointed out.

"I agree with him," the two older men turned to Laki. "Romeo was unstoppable. We didn't stand a chance against those things, but he beat them easily."

"Macao," Jet jumped in, "we have to let him try"

Macao turned to his son, who was now looking at him hopefully, and sighed. He had no choice

* * *

Ashley struggled to try and get out of the grasp of the bird monster holding her, but its grip was too strong. L'Strange was standing on the beasts back, looking towards their next destination.

"Where are you taking me!?" Ashley yelled up to him.

He looked back down at her and smirked. Her knowing wouldn't stop him, "four years ago a creature attacked Magnolia and caused significant damage to the town. It was stopped and destroyed by the Fairy Tail Guild, but its remains were sent to a museum for study on the species."

Ashley wasn't sure what he was talking about and started thinking back four years, to any creature attacks. Only one thought entered her head, making her eyes widen. "Oh no."

* * *

The Fairy Tail wizards were standing around Warren as he tried to pinpoint Ashley.

"Anything?" Wakaba asked.

"I'm getting something," Warren said while focusing hard. "She's scared."

"I wonder why," Jet replied sarcastically.

"No," Warren rolled his eyes, "this fear isn't being scared of something happening. She scared of what's going to happen."

"She must know what L'strange is planning," Romeo realised. "Do you actually know where she is?"

"Yes," Warren nodded, "her thoughts a cluttered, but I'm seeing a town. Echium Village."

"Echium Village?" Laki asked, "that's not too far from here."

"Why would he go there?" Max asked, "if I remember the only thing there is a...museum."

Everyone else caught on, as Jey spoke up. "If he goes there, he'll have everything he needs to make a monster army!"

"We have to get there!" Droy agreed

"Then come on!" Romeo yelled, making his way back to the guild. "Do we still have that old Magic Mobile?"

"We do," Macao nodded. "It'll get us there in no time." And with that, they headed out to save Ashley and possibly the whole of Fiore.

* * *

Ashley found herself tied up alongside the many others who worked at the Echium Museum, guarded by the Tempest Falcon. L'Strange and a Rock Ogre were searching through the crates that lined the room. The Ogre picked up and smashed the crates, allowing its master to see what was inside.

"No!" L'Strange yelled as the contents of the crate scattered across the room. He pointed at another one and the Ogre broke as well, "no!"

"What's he looking for?" a man asked Ashley.

"The remains of a monster," the girl replied. "He's going to use it to create something that'll be unstoppable."

"A monster?" He asked, "he won't find it up here. Only in the basement."

"Basement?" They both turned to see L'Strange standing before them, "looks like I've got a guide." He pulled him up along with Ashley. "Take me to it!" He pulled out a knife and pointed it at Ashley, "or else!"

Ashley shook her head at the man, telling him no. But the knife got closer to her neck.

"Okay!" The man agreed, "it's this way." He turned and headed to a staircase, L'Strange, Ashley and the Rock Ogre following. After a while, they reached a metal door which the man opened up. Inside was even more crates then upstairs.

"Where is it?" L'Strange asked.

"Over there," he pointed to a pile of crates "we keep the magic artefacts there."

L'Strange directed his ogre to the crates and had it shatter them until he found what he was looking for. "Finally."

* * *

"Finally!" Romeo said as he and the Fairy Tail wizards finally arrived at Echium and drove towards the museum.

Macao turned to them while Wakaba drove. "Once we get there, we have to be fast and neutralise the Tempest Falcon before it can attack."

"RIGHT!" Everyone agreed. but then-

BOOM!

They all looked up towards the large building in the centre of town, where the roof was smoking. "The museum!" Wakaba said driving even faster.

"You're using to much magic!" Macao told him.

"Doesn't matter!" Wakaba replied. They finally arrived at the museum, where people were running away faster then Romeo had ever seen. The Tempest Falcon was flying above the building, but what really caught their attention was the thing inside the building.

The creature was a large scaly reptile-like monster with winged arms, a dark grey overcoat of armoured scales and a lighter underbelly. It was smaller than the last time they saw it, but even so, it still looked terrifying.

"The Dragonoid," Romeo whispered. He had heard about this monster from his friend Wendy after it had attacked Magnolia, using Natsu as a power source.

"Never thought I'd have to see this thing again," Jet gulped.

"Tell me about it," Droy agreed.

"Take a look on top!" Bisca pointed to its head.

L'Strange stood atop the Dragonoid, an evil smile on his face. He looked down at the Fairy Tail Wizards. "Figured you'd show up somehow."

"You created this thing?" Romeo asked

He nodded. "With the parts that remained, it wasn't that hard to rebuild its physical form."

"But I thought it needed Dragon Slayer Magic to survive?" Laki asked.

"Maybe that wannabe Daphne needed that," L'Strange smirked. "But a real alchemist wizard can fuel their creations on their own"

"Where's my daughter!?" Wakaba asked before falling to his knees having lost much to using the Magic Mobile.

"DAD!" they all turned to see Ashley in the clutches of the Tempest Falcon.

"Ashley!" Romeo yelled seeing his cousin in danger.

"It's your choice," L'Strange said. "Try and stop me, or save your little friend and this town." and with that, the Dragonoid spread its wings and took to the sky to fly off. The Tempest Falcon flew around the town, knocking down buildings with its wings.

"We need to stop this thing," Alzack said

"And save Ashley," Bisca agreed

Romeo looked down at the watch. He was most likely fully powered by now, so he clicked the button and cycled through his aliens until he found what he needed. He was about to slap it down, but then looked up at his dad.

Macao looked around and then down at his son, nodding.

Romeo nodded back and slapped the dial down. In a flash, Romeo was replaced with a four-foot purple bat creature with a white underbelly and fur mane around its neck that went halfway down its chest. Red underwings and two short legs, each with a curved talon on the three toes and heel. Two large kite-shaped ears were atop his head, and he had a long tail with a hook-like appendage. The watch symbol was poking out of the fur on his chest.

Everyone marvelled at Romeo's new form. "That could work," Alzack said

Romeo spread his wings and shot into the sky after the Tempest Falcon, the beast heading to knock down a building. Romeo noticed people in the impact zone. If the building falls...

He took a deep breath, "CRAZY SONIC!" As he yelled, he let out a powerful soundwave that flew and blasted the Tempest Falcon in the back of the head. The bird monster turned to the bat alien and growled. "Come at me!" He yelled as he charged forward, while the Tempest Falcon did the same.

The two raced towards one another at high speed, with everyone on the ground closing their eyes. But then, Romeo tucked in his wings at the last second and began to spin. This action caused him to dodge the Falcon's beak and get underneath it, where he opened his wings and shot straight to its legs, before doing a one-eighty spin to drive his hooked tail into the bird. The Tempest Falcon let out a squeal of pain as its talons lost grip of its captive, sending her sliding out and into mid-air.  
She began to scream, only to then be caught by her bat cousin. "Got ya!"

"Nice catch," Ashley said as Romeo used his hook to cut through the ropes around her.

"You better hold on tight," he told her. The Tempest Falcon had recovered and was after them, the two racing around the skies with one hot on the tail of the other.

"We can't keep this up!" Ashley yelled.

Romeo agreed, but he couldn't face that thing head-on with her in his care. He needed to outsmart it, but how? It was then that he saw exactly what he needed. "I've got an idea, but it's risky."

"Just do it!" Ashley agreed

Romeo nodded and flew down into the town, which had been evacuated, the Falcon following. As Romeo wove in and out of the buildings, the bird creature just broke through them until Romeo ran into a large wall blocking him off from every angle.

The Tempest Falcon saw this and charged, ready to impale the bat and girl on its beak. Then, that bat suddenly shot upwards seconds before collision, causing the beast to crash into the building. Even though this building was to thick for it to break through, the damaged area above gave out causing it to fall.

Romeo flew into the falling rubble as it crashed into the beast, blocking him and Ashley from sight. The Tempest Falcon was buried under ten feet of rubble, but what about the kids?

That's what the Fairy Tail wizards would like to know, as they got onto the street and saw the dust from the debris clouded the air to block their view.

"ASHLEY!" Wakaba yelled

"ROMEO!" Macao yelled into the cloud, seconds past and...

"Booyah!" Romeo yelled as he and Ashley flew out.

The Fairy Tail wizard cheered as they came down. "No time to celebrate," Ashley told them. "I overheard L'Strange. He said something about revenge and Oak Town."

"Oak Town?" Alzack replied. "who would he get revenge on there?"

Macao thought for a moment until he remembered what L'Strange had said. "The Council, Master Org is supposed to be there today."

"L'Strange is going after the people who kicked him out of the council," Max realised.

Romeo didn't have to hear any more. He shot up into the air and off into the distance. "Romeo" Macao called after his son.

"Come on!" Wakaba pointed to the Magic Mobile, "the rest of you need to help out here." And with that, he, Ashley and Macao drove off.

* * *

In Oak Town, Master Org and his men were in the castle-like town hall. They were currently going over proceedings to have a new guild formed in the town. With Phantom Lord's disbandment four years ago, the town had been hit pretty heavily financially and hopes of a new guild were it's only hope.

"Everything seems in order," Org explained to the possible guild master. "Just let me stamp the paperwork," he took out a stamp and dipped it in the ink. He stamped the first paper.

Tap, tap, boom.

Org pulled back and looked at his stamp. He could have sworn he heard a booming when he hit the paper, but shrugged it off.

Tap, tap, boom.

Org heard it again. He raised the stamp again, but before he could even do anything.

BOOM!

The wall behind him exploded, the shockwave sending him flying across the room. As he managed to get up, his heart almost gave out when he saw a dragon entering the room.

"Long time no see Org." The old man looked up to see someone he hadn't seen in a year.

"Aster?"

"Like my latest creation?" L'Strange asked, "I told you you would regret getting rid of me."

"I never doubted my decision in firing you," Org growled. "If anything, this proves my choice. You always were unhinged."

"Silence!" L'Strange yelled, "I warned you there would be consequences and now its time I make good. Dragonoid!"

"Rune Knights!" Org ordered, the armed men running towards the artificial dragon. But the monster just swept it's tail around, knocking them all down.

"Nice try," L'Strange told his former employer. "But I'd like to get this done, so many council members and so little time." He clicked his fingers and the Dragonoid acted. It raised its giant foot above the old man, ready to stamp it down on him.

"Crazy Sonic!" A soundwave struck the creature in the side, causing it to lose its balance and trip to the side.

Org turned to the cause of the blast and saw a bat-like creature fly into the room, grabbing his by the shoulders and picking him up "What are you doing?" Org struggled against the bat's grasp.

"Saving your skin," the bat replied as they reached the door and dropped him. "Now go" Org was forced to agree and ran out of the room.

The Dragonoid finally managed to get up and L'Strange watched Org leave, "NO!" He saw what had stopped him and recognised him to be the young Take Over wizard. "You're really getting on my nerves brat!"

Romeo turned to L'Strange, "bring it on," and took to the air just before the Dragonoid let out a torrent of fire. "Crazy Sonic!" The sound attack shot towards the dragon, but it flapped its wings and sent out an airwave that cancelled the attack. Romeo needed to end this quickly, but how could he in this form when against a dragon being controlled by an unstable, yet still intelligent, human...wait.

Romeo was going about this wrong, instead of trying to take down the Dragonoid he needed to take down L'Strange.

Romeo let out another sound attack and the Dragonoid neutralised it again, allowing Romeo to get in close and fly over its head. "Gotcha" he caught L'Strange by the shoulders and pulled him up into the air

"Let me go" the man yelled

"Keep the lizard at bay and you won't get roasted!" As if to emphasize the point, the Dragonoid's was smoking.

"Okay!" L'Strange's arms glowed and the Dragonoid backed off.

"Perfect," Romeo smiled, "now I can do this without worry." He dropped the man onto the ground, "CRAZY SONIC!" Then let out the loudest screech he had done, directly in L'Strange's face.

The sound was so powerful, that L'Strange couldn't think. This caused the Dragonoid to lose control and stamp around. Finally, it was too much and L'Strange lost consciousness.

With its master gone the Dragonoid's body began to crack and then disintegrated into dust.

Battle over, Org slowly stepped into the room. He spotted the bat creature land on some rubble, panting. "Who are you?" He asked but soon got his answer

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP!

In a flash of light, the bat was replaced by a small boy. "my name is Romeo Conbolt."

* * *

An hour later, when Macao, Ashley and Wakaba arrived at the hall, they saw L'Strange being lead away in magic handcuffs. "You haven't heard the last of me, I'll have my revenge"

"Romeo!" Macao ran into the hall looking for his son.

"Dad," he turned to see Romeo sitting on some rubble alongside Master Org, waving for his father.

"Romeo and...Master Org?"

"Master Conbolt," Org nodded. "I was just having an interesting chat with your son, about the mysterious device on his wrist"

"You told him?" Ashley turned to Romeo in shock.

"Not much choice," the ten-year-old replied. "He saw me turn back."

"I see," Macao said turning to Org. "So what will you do with him?" This is what he feared. The council discovering his son's new abilities, finding they can't remove the watch then take his little boy away.

"Seeing as I wouldn't be here right now without him," Org smiled. "I think he's earned a chance to prove he can use it correctly."

Everyone gasped at this.

"Defeating L'Strange and that Dragon duplicate shows he can use it to protect those around him," Org explained. "If I just try and take it away, I may be robbing him of a great chance."

"So the council's not going to do anything to me?" Romeo asked.

Org ruffled the boy's head, "I'll make sure of it."

"YES!" Romeo yelled. jumping up until he remembered his father. "Though it's not like I'll get to use it."

Macao looked around at the destruction caused and then thought about what would have happened if Romeo hadn't stopped L'Strange. Master Org and who knows how many others would have lost their lives today. And without the watch, he couldn't have done it. "If the councilman thinks you can do it," Macao said to his son. "Then who am I to get in your way."

Romeo smiled again and threw his arms around his father.

"However," Org butted in, "I'll want regular reports on what you're doing with it, and how you use it."

"Yes sir," Romeo saluted.

"And I expect you to be under supervision," the old man continued. "Guild supervision."

"Right," Macao nodded.

"So I can join the guild?" Romeo asked, getting a node from his father.

"I want in too!" Ashley said, turning to her dad. "Can I?"

"Of course," Wakaba replied.

Ashley and Romeo high fived. Fairy Tail now had two new members, and they would soon learn that a great future awaited them both.


	3. Flood Warning

Romeo pouted as the wagon rolled down the road. Inside said wagon with him was Ashley, Jet and Droy. "This is so lame," he moaned while leaning over the side.

"What did you expect?" Jet explained, "you really think your dad would let you go on a dangerous mission right off the bat?"

"Maybe," Romeo replied.

The adults rolled their eyes before Drop spoke up. "You may have beaten L'Strange, but you still have lots to learn before your ready for the big missions."

"I guess," Romeo just wished he could have gotten a job that actually required him using the watch

* * *

_Yesterday_

Romeo was looking over the job board to pick his first official Fairy Tail job, his left shoulder now emblazoned with a red Fairy Tail mark. It had been a week since his battle with the Dragonoid and in that time, he had practised along the other guild wizards to master all ten of his aliens.

He had taken to naming his aliens, so everyone knew which one he was talking about. Some came easily like Salamandra, Rabbit Fire and Goop, while others took more imagination like Blitzwolfer, Leonidas and Batune.

"Found anything?" Ashley asked as she came up, showing off her own new violet guild mark that was located on the back of her right wrist.

Romeo frowned, "nothing yet. But there has to be something cool here."

"Actually Romeo," they both turned to see his dad walk up to them with a flyer in hand. "I've already got your first job here."

"I don't even get to pick?" Romeo moaned, taking the paper.

"I've picked this one as a practice job," Macao explained. "This'll teach you who to act around a client."

"Fine," he looked down at the slip.

Help Our Flooded Town

Job: The Town of Lilypad has been flooded.  
We require help in cleaning up the water.  
Reward: J100,000

* * *

_And now._

"One hundred thousand jewel, just for cleaning up water?" Ashley inquired again, "that still sounds like to much to pay just for mopping."

"Who cares," Romeo shrugged. "A great reward for a boring job. Sounds fair."

"I guess," she stilled looked unsure. "Though I'm sure you'd prefer a great reward for a great job."

"True," Romeo nodded as the wagon stopped.

"This is as far as I can take you," the wagon driver told them.

"Time to see what we're working with," Jet said as they jumped down.

"The village is just over that hill," the driver pointed to a large hilltop.

"Thanks," Romeo told him before turning away and whispering, "would it have killed him to go up a small hill?" He got his answer when he started climbing. The ground was really muddy So muddy that if the wagon had tried to get up it, it would have bogged down and got stuck.

"EW!" Ashley moaned, looking at her mud logged boots. "Disgusting!"

"Why is it so muddy?" Droy asked, "it hasn't rained recently."

"I have the answer," Romeo told them at the top of the hill. When they got there, they all gasped.

Lilypad Town wasn't flooded...it was sunken. The few buildings that were still above the water were tall ones, like a church tower, town hall and a few home's roofs. Boats of different sizes floated between the streets.

"Why was this ranked a C grade job?" Jet asked no one in particular, "it'll take months to get rid of all this."

"What could cause this?" Ashley asked with a worried look on her face.

"The Leviathan!" They all turned to see an old man with a walking stick standing further up the hill.

"Excuse me?" Droy asked the approaching pensioner. "Do you know what's happened here?"

"Of cause I do," the man said. "I sent you the job."

"You did?" Romeo asked

"Of course," he finally reached them. "Introductions. The names Ozu, I'm this town's elder."

"Sir," Jet nodded. "I have to ask why you didn't increase this job's rank. A job this size is high B grade, maybe even A."

"The C ranking was what I was told I would need to sign it," Ozu explained. "The water level was expected to drop before you got here."

"It was?" Droy asked in confusion.

"Indeed," Ozu nodded before pointing towards some of the boats, "you see those ships?" They nodded, "they belong to the Hunters Guild Silent Predator."

"Silent Predator?" Ashley repeated, "Never heard of that one."

"They arrived three weeks ago, following a tip that a monster was living upstream."

"The Leviathan?" Droy asked, Ozu nodding.

"What's a Leviathan?" Romeo asked, but before he could get his answer, a horrible sound filled the air.

A monstrous roar, coming from the town. They all turned to the noise, gasping when an explosion of water revealed a fifty-foot serpent-like monster. It was light blue in colour with wing-like fins and a fang-filled jaw that had three pairs of tentacle-like whiskers surrounding it.

"I'm guessing that's a Leviathan," Ashley guessed

"Correct" Ozu replied. The Leviathan outstretched its fins and gave them a quick flap in the water, causing giant ripples that soon became one big tidal wave.

The massive wave struck the boats, capsizing several and causing many people to fall into the water. And with the water so rocky, it was next to impossible for them to swim to safety.

"Oh no!" Ashley screamed, "we have to do something."

"We will" Jet said. He, Jet and Romeo ran down the hill, but the adults stopped and turned to see Ashley in the same spot. "Problem?" He asked.

"She's scared of water!" Romeo yelled over his shoulder.

"I am not!" Ashley yelled back, her face red in embarrassment. "I'm just...not comfortable when I can't touch the bottom."

Romeo didn't reply and just kept running, all the way to the edge of the water before activating the watch. "Riptide to the rescue!" He cycled through his aliens, finally seeing the one perfect for water work. Alien ready, he jumped into the water before slapping the dial down.

A flash appeared under the water and after a second, Romeo emerged as the speed alien. "What?" He looked himself over. "I wanted Riptide, not XLR8. stupid watch!" The screams of the people pulled his attention back to them, realising he needed to work with what he had. "Oh man. Here goes nothing!" With that, he lowered his visor and started running as best he could. Though he figured he'd be useless in the water, he soon found his legs moved perfectly well, allowing him to speed through the water. He moved so fast the he soon found himself back on top of the surface, not even breaking the water. "Alright!"

In a flash, he had reached the people and one by one picked them up and got them back to solid ground. Eventually, all that was left were armed men, who appeared to be from the Silent Predator guild. Romeo sped up to them and pulled them onto one of the remaining boats, "You all okay?" He asked when he got the last of them to safety.

"We are now," a blonde middle-aged man told him. He appeared to be the leader of the group, "thanks to you."

"Just doing my job," XLR8 saluted before turning back to the still thrashing Leviathan. "Now you do yours."

"Right," the leader nodded before turning to his men. "Battle stations!"

They ran to different areas, pulling out weapons and nets with XLR8 helping out where he could with his extreme speed. "Ready...aim...fire!" The men launched their attack at the Leviathan, but the spears and fireworks bounced off the sea-serpent's scaly body.

XLR8 gulped, seeing the attacks do nothing against the beast before it turned to face them and began to snarl. "Not good," XLR8 said as he watched the creature's tail raise up before it came down. It crashed into the boat, seriously damaging it and throwing several people overboard. XLR8 zoomed over the water to catch them before bringing them back aboard, "we need to get out of here."

"No way," the leader replied. "The Silent Predators never retreat!" In that second, the Leviathan struck the boat with its head. Its tentacle whiskers were sliding around the boat, then reached for the leader of the group and wrapped around him.

"Captain Shawn!" One of the boaters yelled.

As Shawn was lifted into the air, XLR8 zoomed up and grabbed the whisker. Using as much speed as he could, the raptor alien did everything he could to keep it steady as the men attacked the whiskers. Eventually, it was forced to let go of Shawn while XLR8 used this chance to move over to the Leviathan's face and began speed kicking it.

The Leviathan finally gave up and moved away from the boat before diving back into the water.

"Thanks for the hand," Shawn told XLR8. "And the feet."

XLR8 raised his visor and moved over to the edge of the boat, "where did that thing come from?" But before he could get an answer.

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP!

A flash of light and XLR8 was replaced by Romeo, shocking the crewmen.

"A child?" Shawn gasped.

"The names Romeo," the-ten-year showed his emblem. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"Oh right," Shawn remembered. "The guild Elder Ozu hired to help in the cleanup."

"That's right," Romeo nodded. "I couldn't just stand there and watch people who need help."

"Brave lad," Shawn smiled before looking around his ship. "We need to regroup and resupply. Let's get back to town."

* * *

An hour later, they had met up with Jet, Droy, Ashley and Ozu at one of the nearby storage areas turned headquarters for the Silent Predators. Captain Shawn sat on one side of a large table with the Fairy Tail wizards on the opposite, Ozu on the end. The table had a large map spread out showing the surrounding area.

"From what we've seen," Shawn explained pointed at the map. "The Leviathan is nested further upstream. But for some reason, it continuously comes to the village to attack out of nowhere."

"Odd," Jet hummed. "From what I've heard of Leviathans, their supposed to be sea-based monsters."

"Indeed," Shawn agreed, "but the info that we've gathered suggests this one escaped from captivity when it was smaller before growing into what you saw today."

"And where exactly did you get this info?" Ashley asked.

"That's a need to know," Shawn replied. "All you guys need to know is that this creature needs to be dealt with."

"Indeed," Ozu agreed. "Lilypad can't survive much longer with this flood. We're a farming village and if something isn't done soon, the damage may be to sever to repair."

"And you think this Leviathan is what caused the flood?" Droy asked.

"Leviathans do have power over water," Jet noted. "They use the water to cause storms and hurricanes out at sea, to catch prey and fight off threats."

"The Leviathan caused the river that feeds our lake to overflow and wash most of are village away," Ozu explained. "I'm begging you to help us."

"We will," Romeo assured him.

"Indeed," Shawn agreed. "We're going upstream tonight, take it out while it's defences are down."

"But that'll give it the home-field advantage," Ashley told him.

"That won't matter if we hit it fast enough." Shawn then turned to Romeo and smiled, "especially if we have extra help. Think you got what it takes."

Romeo smiled and brandished the watch "leave it to me."

"We'll be going to," Jet and Droy told him.

"Hey," the hunter said, "if you can fight then welcome aboard." He turned to leave, "we ship off in ten minutes. Be there." Once he was gone, Ashley turned to the others.

"I don't like that guy. He's...mean."

"He's a hunter," Romeo told her. "And he's a captain. You can't be nice when in command."

"So you're saying your dad's not nice." Romeo pouted at her, then turned to head out the building. Ashly sighed, "I don't know guys. Just...something about Shawn gives me the creeps."

Ten minutes later, the Fairy Tail boys were standing on the only boat left.

"Be careful," Ashley told them.

"Don't worry about us," Romeo was busy trying to tie up his life vest. "Just see if you can find anything else out about Leviathans."

She nodded, "good thing I brought my Extranet." She was referring to a magic device that worked as a limited form of Archive Magic, able to retrieve basic information.

The boat was pushed off and they began to sail upstream.

"Good luck!" Ashley yelled after them.

"You too!" Romeo yelled back.

As she watched them float away, something caught the sunlight and reflected it into her face. She shielded her eyes, but looked in the direction. Something was floating in the water.

Ashley got as close to the water as possible while trying to reach out, but her arms weren't long enough. "Need a hand?" Ozu asked her, as he stepped into the water and retrieved the object while showing the water to be knee height.

Ashley blushed as she took the object for examination. It was spherical in appearance, with six holes like speakers around the edge. "Interesting," she said to no one in particular, "what do we have here?"

* * *

Romeo stood at the front of the boat on lookout, his hands kept close together encase he needed to transform at a moments notice.

"See anything?" Captain Shawn asked from his spot at the wheel.

"Nothing yet," Romeo replied. It was hard to see in the dark forest, but he did his best.

Shawn turned to his men "do you have the weapons?"

The men nodded and took out a large box. They opened them up and revealed magic pistols, "the Prohibetur Powder is ready."

Jet looked up at this. "Prohibetur Powder?" He turned to Shawn, "I hope you have a permit for that. Prohibetur Powder is a class 5 weapon."

"Don't worry about it," Shawn told him. "Desperate times."

"If you say so," Jet replied.

Everyone one was so busy preparing, that they didn't notice a ripple in the water behind the boat. The ripple sped up towards it and without warning it struck the boat, knocking several of the hunters on their backsides.

"It's here!" Shawn yelled catching a pistol that was passed to him, "battle stations!" But before they could act, the boat was struck again sending some of the men overboard.

"Romeo!" Jet called to the boy.

He nodded and already had his choice ready from the get go, slapping it down Romeo transformed into Batune. "Let's fly!" He took to the sky and quickly flew down to the water's edge. "Everyone hold on to each other," he instructed them.

The men grabbed the closest person and soon had a human chain ready, with Batune grabbing the closest by the shoulder and lifting them up into the air.

"We need cover fire for them," Droy told the remaining hunters.

"Save your ammo!" Shawn belayed that order. "I want that think dead, so don't shot until you have the beast in your sights."

Jet turned to him. "But if they wait to see the Leviathan, it'll be too late."

"This is my ship!" Shawn told him, "and I won't let that creature get away because we were shooting willy nilly."

Batune was lifting the last man out of the water when one of the Leviathan's tentacles shoot out, striking Batune in the chest sending him spiralling into the water.

"Romeo!" Jet and Droy yelled towards the water.

"FIRE!" Shawn yelled as he opened fire into the area where the tentacle had been, but nothing seemed to hit. "Where are you?"

"We need to help Romeo!" Droy told him

Shawn didn't hesitate to reply, "he's just dead weight!"

"Captain!" Jet yelled, "saving people is more important then your bounty."

Before Shawn could say anything, the water exploded as the Leviathan emerged and looked down at them menacingly before its eyes began to glow. Seconds later, the water around the boat began to grow unstable as it rocked the boat violently around sending, the two Fairy Tail Wizards overboard.

"Seeker Seeds!" Droy threw his seeds at the shoreline, "Chain Plant!" Large vines shot out of the earth before coiling around the two, lifting them up out of the water.

"Good catch," Jet said to him.

"I just hope Romeo's okay."

* * *

Romeo wasn't okay. Batune may have been a fast flyer, but his swimming skills were seriously lacking. No matter how hard he flapped, he couldn't get through the water and sank like a stone.

"_Well this sucks_," Batune mentally said to himself as he continued to sink. It was then, that his highly attuned ears caught something. It was a beating sound, which seemed to be coming from below him. "_What is that_?" But before he could find out, something wrapped around his body and quickly pulled him up and out of the water.

"Romeo!" He turned to see Jet and Droy sitting on the bank.

"Guys," Batune jumped out of the vines and took flight, "are you okay?" He then looked around and noticed something also, "And where is everyone?"

"Gone," Jet answered. "Shawn high tailed it after the Leviathan."

"He just left us?" Batune asked, shocked that Shawn would do such a thing.

"He was so focused on his prey," Droy told him. "He didn't seem to care about anything else."

"So which way did the Leviathan go?" Batune asked, then gasped as a thought entered his head. "Back to the village!"

"No," Jet shook his head, "they all headed up the east stream."

"Then we should get back there as soon as we can," Droy recommended.

"No problem," Batune flew lower. "I'll fly us there. We'll be back before you can say-" Before he could finish his sentance, the watch beeped before a flash of light indicated his returned to human. "Wow!" He fell and was caught by Droy's vines, "oh man."

Jet sighed, "looks like we're walking back."

* * *

By the time they reached the village, the sun had almost completely set and finding a floating means of getting across it had taken even longer. Finally, they got to the storage and met up with Ashley, who had some interesting information for them. "A sonic wave generator?" Romeo asked, "what's that?"

Ashley had taken the machine she found apart and had discovered it actually created an underwater energy wave, using a frequency that most water based creatures found unbearable. "It explains why the Leviathan is attacking the village unprovoked, it'd be like using a dog whistle right next to the pooch."

"So we have a why," Jet said. He then picked up one of the pieces, "but not a how."

"I think I know how," Ashley moved over to her Extranet laptop. "I searched every database I have access to, but not one of them mention a Hunters Guild under the name Silent Predator."

"Nothing?" Droy asked, with Ashley shaking her head no.

"Which means one thing," Jet growled. "The Silent Predators are an illegal Hunters Guild."

"An illegal guild?" Ozu asked in shock.

"It explains how they knew the Leviathan would be showing up here," Ashley told them. "They must have put the Sonic Wave Generator in the water. And activated it when they were ready to take it on, they'd activate it so the Leviathan would attack."

"Those fiends!" Ozu screamed, "they would have the monster attack us before charging us to get rid of it."

"Elder," a villager ran into the room, "the Leviathan has returned. The Silent Predators are attacking it right now."

"Why would it attack if we have the Wave Generator?" Ashley asked.

They all thought about why, with Jet speaking up. "They could have another one, or it could be attacking for another reason.

Ashley activated her Extranet and looked up Leviathans, trying to find anything she could about them. "Let's see...water control, whiskers, egg protection."

"Egg protection?" Romeo asked. "What's that?

Ashley read the quick explanation. "When protecting their eggs, a Leviathan becomes extra dangerous when provoked."

This struck a chord with Romeo, the pre-teen thinking back to when he'd been underwater. "That must have been what I heard." The others looked at him in confusion. "When I was underwater, Batune's heightened hearing picked up some kind of beating."

"It must have been the eggs heartbeat" Ozu answered. He looked down in shame, "I thought we were trying to stop a ravenousness monster. But now I've sentenced an expecting parent to death."

"Not if I can help it," Romeo told him. He slammed his fist into his palm, "it's time the hunters got hunted!"

Everybody ran out to see the Leviathan battling off several boats. "Let's go!" Romeo cried before he, Jet and Droy jumped onto a boat and headed off.

Ashley sighed as they sailed off. "I feel so useless."

"A fear of water is nothing to be ashamed of," Ozu assured her. "You can be strong in your own way."

Ashley thought this over and realised he was right. Who cares if she was scared of water, she would be useful in her own way. So, with new vigour in her stride, she turned to rush back into the storage room and stared down at the dismantled Wave Generator. "Time to get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three had come close to the battleground.

Jet pulled out some binoculars and checked what was happening. He saw Captain Shawn and some men on the flag boat, kitted up in a suit he recognised as magic diving gear. Shawn and his men leapt into the water and dived underneath. "Looks like Shawn intends to hit it in its blind spot beneath the water."

"I'll deal with Shawn," Romeo leapt onto a nearby roof, "you stop those ships."

Jet and Droy nodded before beginning to sail off. "Be careful," Droy told him.

Romeo smirked, "come on. It's me."

"Exactly," Jet replied as they got out of earshot.

Romeo activated his watch and dialled in the alien Riptide before slapping the dial down. In a flash of light, Romeo was replaced by a fish-man fusion standing at about five foot five. His scaly skin was light blue, covered by a dark blue armour, with a large dorsal fin on his back. His head was covered in a blue helmet with scuba goggles over his eyes and a mouth plate, that opened up to show his mouth. He had webbed hands and feet, with two pairs of hook-like claws coming out of the back of his wrist armour. The watch symbol was on his chest armour.

"Finally!" Riptide cheered, glad he got the alien he needed this time. He closed the mouth plate and leapt into the water, using his webbed hands and feet to cut through the water like a bullet towards Shawn.

Said captain currently had a harpoon gun aimed at the Leviathan. "Showtime!" He fired his weapon, only for it to be caught by Riptide.

"Knock it off, Shawn!" He snapped the spear in half.

"That you Conbolt?" Shawn asked.

"It's over," Riptide told him. "We know about who you really are."

"Is that so?" Shawn asked before turning to his men, "get the eggs. I'll handle this."

"You knew about the eggs?" Riptide asked, "and you didn't think to tell anybody."

"And lose out on getting our next product," Shawn said. "You know how much Leviathan eggs cost. This'll save us serious Jewel on our next gig."

"Gig?" Riptide wondered...until the pieces all fit together in his head. "You're the ones who released the Leviathan here!"

"Back when it was an egg," Shawn explained. "They don't take to long to grow up."

"You took it from its home, released it in a place it didn't know and then started hunting it like a pig for the slaughter." Riptide shook in anger, "you did all that just for money."

"It's what makes the world go round," Shawn told him.

"Well, it stops now!" Riptide launched himself at the captain, talons at the ready, but Shawn managed to use his suits magic propellers to narrowly dodge and swim away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jet and Droy finally reached one of the ships and used Droy's vines to get on the deck. Unseen by the crew, they made their way to the mast.

"So what's the plan?" Droy asked his partner.

"I think I have an Idea," Jet said. "You think you can grow enough vines to tangle the whole ship?"

Droy smirked, "just try and stop me." They jumped into view of the hunters, who turned to them in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men asked while raising a harpoon.

Jet smirked, "stopping the villains. NOW!

"Seeker Seeds!" Droy threw his seeds, which broke apart. "Chain Vines!" The vines wrapped their way across the deck and began wrapping the ship and its crew up.

"What the?" The hunters all started struggling against their restraints.

Droy smirked. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get." Soon enough, the entire ship had been engulfed as the two wizards leapt back onto their boat.

"Nice work!" Jet told his partner as they high fived. "I wonder if Romeo's doing as well?"

* * *

Romeo and Shawn had swam to the deepest part of the lake, where the rest of the hunters were swimming in search of the Leviathans eggs. "Call them off!" Riptide ordered Shawn.

"Not on your life!"

"Sir," they looked down to see the men carrying three brown fleshy orbs, "we've found them."

"Get them back to the ship!" Shawn ordered

"NO!" Riptide yelled befoe swimming down towards them, "put them back!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Shawn pulled out an odd-looking gun-like device, with a rounded spherical barrel end. "Try saving the day when you can't even move!" He pulled the trigger before a powerful wave shot out the gun and hit Riptide.

"AAAAARRRRRHHHHH!" He screamed while covering his ears. The sound waves were like nails on a chalkboard, "what's...happening?"

Shawn smirked, "figured we'd need a way to fight off the babies encase they hatched. So I had my men recalibrate one of the wave generators into a weapon."

Riptide gritted his teeth, unable to stand the sound. "Can't...move." Now he knew what Ashley had meant. Riptide may have been a great swimmer, but his fish half was making him vulnerable to the sonic waves.

Shawn continued to laugh and turned to his men. "Get the eggs on board. I'll finish him off and meet you up there." The men nodded in agreement and began swimming upwards, only to be swatted away by a large tail. The Leviathan had dived down and, seeing its eggs in their grasp, had become angry.

The eggs floated down to the bottom of the lake. And as Shawn swam away, he pointed the ray at both it and Riptide. "You've been a pain in my side for to long!" He pulled the trigger and fired the sound waves at the two of them, "the previous settings were only irritating. But at full power." Riptide could feel the waves getting stronger, his head feeling like it would soon split.

It looked like the Leviathan was also suffering, as it thrashed around while trying to get away. Soon enough, its body began to go numb and he was slowly floating down towards the bottom of the lake. "You'll regret the day you decided to go against me!" Shawn yelled.

"Someone," Riptide whimpered, "help me."

* * *

Help was on its way. Ashley finally emerged from the storehouse, running towards the water. She held the sonic wave device in her hands, Ozu hot on her heels. "Are you sure this'll work?"

"No doubt," Ashley said. "Once I find the right frequency, I can set the device to the polar opposite. The two waves will meet and cancel each other out."

"I hope your right," Ozu said as they reached the waters edge.

Ashley hit the scanning button and picked up the frequency. "I knew he'd use it."

"Can you find the reverse wave?" Ozu asked, only for the brunette to shake her head.

"It's to weak to scan," she explained. "It needs to get closer to the source." But doing that would mean going in the water. Ashley saw a rowboat nearby and ran to it, only to cower away once she was close.

"I can do it," Ozu got on the boat and reached to take the device from her.

Ashley shook her head. "You don't know how to change the frequency. And it's too complicated to explain." Ashley shook, but still moved forwards and onto the boat. She and Ozu rowed as fast as they could until the device beeped, signalling they're arrival into the location of the sound wave. "Scanning." She fiddled with it until it flashed red, showing it had found the frequency. "Here we go," she dropped the device into the water.

The device sank and after a second, it let off the counter frequency. It shot through the lake and hit every ship and Shawn's ray. The ray began to spark, catching the hunter's attention. "What?" Was all he could say before the gun exploded in his hand. "Augh!"

Riptide was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief as the pain subsided, allowing him and the Leviathan to recover.

"NO!" Shawn yelled, as his machine's remains sank to the bottom of the lake. "This isn't over!" He began swimming back up.

"Not so fast!" Riptide swim after him, but Shawn had a final trick up his sleeve. He pulled three capsules out from his belt and threw them at the fish-man. Seeing them coming, Riptide narrowly dodged them before they split open to reveal long electrified wires. The wires flew through the water and managed to wrap themselves around the Leviathan, sending shocks through its body and making it scream in pain.

Seeing the beast was suffering, Riptide abandoned the chase and headed down to the creature. He rose his claws before beginning to cut through the wires, despite the electricity rushing through him. This got the Leviathans attention, as Romeo freed it from the last cord before succumbing to the electricity.

As he began sinking to the depths, the Leviathan simply stared at him.

* * *

Back above the water, Ashley and Ozu had arrived at the flagship and managed to get on deck. "Much better," Ashley sighed. She was thankful to be on a more stable means of water transport.

"Ashley!" Ahe spun around and saw Jet and Droy running up the deck. "What are you doing here?" Jet asked.

"I could ask the same about you," Ashley replied

"We're taking out the hunter ships," Droy explained. "And this is the last one."

"Then let's finish this!" Ozu agreed until something wrapped around him before he was electrocuted and fell to his knees.

"OZU!" They yelled, but before they could do anything they were tied up and shocked as well. They all cried out as they fell onto the deck, turning to see Shawn standing over the edge of the boat.

"You lot have been to much trouble!" Shawn yelled at them, stepping across the deck.

"Where's...Romeo?" Jet moaned, trying to get up before Shawn shoved him back down.

"Sleeping with the fishes," he grinned. "As you soon will be." He moved over to Ozu and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before dragged him to the edge, "nice doing business with ya. You old coot!" And with that, he swung Ozu over the edge and overboard.

"NOOO!" the Fairy Tail wizards screamed in horror, but that horror turned to confusing due to the lack of a splash that signalled him hitting the water. Shawn was also confused and returned to look over the edge, only to almost have a heart attack upon seeing Ozu rise up from the side.

They soon found the cause of Ozu's levitation to be him being lifted above Riptide's head, followed by him revealing he was standing on the Leviathan's head.

"ROMEO!" the wizards yelled in joy.

"Hey guys," Riptide put Ozu down before tapping the Leviathan's head. "Could you?"

The sea-beast didn't need any more instruction and used its whiskers wrapping around the three, lifting them up off the deck and onto his head before Riptide slashed through the wires.

Once everyone was free, all eyes moved to Shaw. The man was now defenceless, a look of terror appearing on his face as he looked at the fish-man standing on top of the sea-serpent. "Do it," Riptide told the Leviathan. Its eyes glowed and seconds later, the waters around the boat became unstable before wrapping around into a tornado that engulfed the ship and crushed it to pieces.

Riptide dived into the water and seconds later, he re-emerged with Shawn before hanging him from a wooden pole. "Hang here till we decide what to do with you."

* * *

Not long after, the Leviathan dropped them off at the shoreline.

"Who knew you were such a softy," Ashley scratched the sea serpent before she jumped off its head.

"Maybe," Ozu said before turning to the Leviathan. "Please understand, this place isn't right for you. It's too small and when your eggs hatch there'll be even less room."

Riptide nodded and walked up to him, reaching out to place a hand on its nose. "We can help you return to the sea, where you truly belong." The Leviathan nodded, signalling its agreement.

* * *

The next day, the people called upon the Magic Council, who sent their best Magical Creature Expert and many Teleportation Wizards, ready to transport the Leviathan and its younglings to the sea.

"I guess this is it," Romeo told the creature. It purred in response, "you have your eggs ready?" The Leviathan nodded before its eyes glowed. From out of the water, three bubbles popped out. Each one contained one of its eggs, which it wrapped its whiskers around. "Great, I hope they hatch well."

The head Creature Expert came up to them. "Okay, everything's ready." They nodded and turned back to the Leviathan.

"Showtime, big guy." Romeo then noticed the sea creature wasn't looking at them, its gaze instead being on the lake. The Leviathan's eyes then began to glow once again, making the water ripple like yesterday. Then, it was moulded into a funnel and shot into the air. The tornado reached all the way to the clouds and seemed to go on forever, but eventually the water dissipated into the sky while leaving a beautiful rainbow in its wake.

Everyone looked out in awe at the sight that beheld them, Ozu beginning to tear up at the sight.

Lilypad Village had been returned to its former glory. The many houses, though waterlogged, stood strong and ready to be dried out. The farmlands were returned to normal as well, with a small river being all that remained of the lake that lead up into the forest.

"Looks like the Leviathan wanted to leave a farewell present," Jet guessed.

"Thank you," Ozu told the Leviathan. It nodded in response.

"It's time," the Councilmen said.

The Teleportation Wizards surrounded the Leviathan and cast their spell, as light flowed from their hands and clouded around the sea serpent. In one great flash of light, the great beast disappeared.

"Do you think it worked?" Ashley asked, the Councilman showed a Communication Lacrima.

"Team B to Team A!" A voice told them, "we confirm the Leviathan as appeared and is now diving below the ocean's surface."

The Fairy Tail wizards cheered alongside the villagers. Ozu turned to them all. "My friends, I thank you for everything you've done."

"It was our pleasure," Jet tipped his hat. "But if you really want to thank anyone, then thank Romeo." He tapped the boy's shoulder, "We could never have done this without him."

Romeo blushed as everyone cheered for him.

Three hours later, Romeo and his friends were returning home by carriage with their reward in hand. Ozu had offered them the money the Silent Hunters had asked for but Romeo refused it, telling them to use it to help their village with repairs. So the four of them split the one hundred thousand jewel and began their ride home. Romeo and Ashley couldn't wait to tell their dads about their first job.

* * *

**Hey gang. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'd love to hear what you think about it and the aliens I've given Romeo. I know he still hasn't revealed the last two, but they'll be in the next chapter.**

**Riptide is the last original alien, so I figured now would be a good time to ask what you think of him and the other ones. I designed them based on the cannon aliens I selected. When I was first planning this story, I decided to use five real aliens mixed with five original ones to make Romeo's team seem authentic. I randomly picked the five canon aliens out of a hat and made the new ones to fill in the missing powers Romeo needed. I'm glad I got the five real ones I picked, because I enjoyed making the others and their powers. So yeah, love to hear what you think.**


	4. Wakey Wakey

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, and we find Romeo was currently lounging outside the guildhall. He was laying in the soft warm grass using, a tree stump to as a pillow and feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. Suddenly his bright sunlight was blocked out by something, opening his eyes he saw Macao standing infront of him holding a broom.

"That doesn't look like sweeping young man."

"Aw, come on dad!" Romeo whined. "It's too nice a day to waste cleaning."

"So it's better to waste it doing nothing?"

Romeo didn't have an answer to that and snatched the broom from him to get to work. "Why isn't Ashley doing anything?"

"She's helping Kinana with the groceries," Macao replied before going inside. "And no aliens!" He didn't even need to turn around to know his son was about to reach for the watch.

Romeo groaned and began sweeping, doing so for about an hour before he considered himself done and headed inside. "I'm finished!" He proclaimed before throwing the broom across the room to the wall, "can I go now?" But when he turned to his dad, he found him and Wakaba snoozing at their table.

"Typical," Romeo rolled his eyes, "and he has a go at me for being lazy."

"Cut him some slack kiddo," Alzack said. He was sitting with Bisca and Asuka, "he's not as youthful as you are."

"Yeah," Bisca agreed, "the older you are the less energy you have. I mean, look at Reedus." They all turned to the artist wizard, who was beginning to nod off.

"Point taken," Romeo nodded.

"Speaking of sleep," Bisca turned to her daughter. "I think it's somebody's nap time."

"No!" Asuka told her parent, no being her new favourite word.

"Asuka," Alzack tried to be stern, but his speech was interrupted by him yawning before he gentle fell to sleep on the table.

Romeo raised an eyebrow at this, turning to Bisca and seeing she looked a wee bit tired too. "Asuka keep you two up last night?"

"No," Bisca shook her head, "she's sleeping through the night now." She then yawned and after a few seconds, she to fell asleep.

"Bisca?" he tried to shake her awake, while Asuka tried to get her daddies attention, but neither of them responded.

"Max, do you know what's up with them?" He turned to the man who was manning the counter but found him passed out over it. "what is up with everyone?" But then, the guildhall's doors burst open.

"Someone help!" Ashley yelled. Romeo noticed she was carrying Kinana on her back, she was also passed out.

"What happened?" Romeo rushed over to help her support the unconscious woman.

"We were walking back from shopping when she suddenly just keeled over on the ground," she explained. Romeo gently took Kinana from her back, then placed her on the ground.

"Something must be going on," Romeo scratched his head. "Maybe we can find someone to help in town." With that, they picked up Asuka and ran out the door.

Their hope for help soon faded the second they entered town, finding many different adults sleeping in the street. Some were leaning against houses. Some were asleep at tables. And some were just passed out in the middle of the road. Ashley had to use her Ash-Maker-Magic to even retrieve someone from the river before they drowned

"Even the boat riders are asleep," Romeo pointed at the snoozing boatmen, one of which was leaning on his oar as he snored.

"What is happening?" Ashley asked while continuing to search, until they finally found someone else. A boy about their age kneeling next to a teenager who was sitting down. By the looks of things, he was about to fall asleep.

"Come on bro!" The kid shook the older boy, "stay awake."

"Sorry Jackie," the older boy whispered. "Can't seem to keep my eyes open." With that, he fell asleep.

"Hey!" Romeo said moving over to Jackie, "do you know what's going on?"

"No," Jackie replied, "our parents suddenly fell asleep, so we came out to get a doctor but then this happened."

Ashley and Romeo looked at one another in worry before Romeo spoke up. "So now whatever this thing is, it's started affecting teenagers."

"Or maybe it was always effecting them," Ashley told him before frowning. "And us."

Romeo was confused "what are you talking about?"

"You said our dads fell asleep first?" Romeo nodded, "then Reedus followed by the others."

Romeo began to connect the dots, getting what Ashley was trying to explain. "You mean-"

"The older you are the faster it affects you," Ashley finished.

Romeo started to panic. "Then that means it won't be long before we start falling asleep."

"We need to find the cause of this and fast," Ashley told him. "But we don't even know where to start looking."

"Smoke," Asuka said out of nowhere.

"We need to find some kind of clue," Ashley continued while shifting her in her arms.

"Smoke."

"Something a city full of sleeping people wouldn't have."

"SMOKE!" Asuka screamed, finally getting their attention.

"What was that cowgirl?" Romeo asked, only for Asuka to point at something.

"Smoke." They followed her finger to a though streets over, where smoke was rising from behind some rooftops.

"That'll do," Ashley said.

They headed towards the street the smoke was originating from and found it was the main shopping district, with the smoke they'd been following have come from- "The bank!" Romeo realised, looking at the destroyed building. The entire front half of it was blown to kingdom come. "What happened here?"

The answer came in three shapes, shooting out of the smoky ruin. Romeo and Ashley jumped back so as not to be trampled as the three landed, revealing themselves to be adult males.

One was almost the same hight as them but was a little rounder in the belly area.

The second was the exact opposite of the first, being about seven foot tall and large in the gut.

The final one was more like Max and Jet in physique, standing about six foot.

They were all wearing the same thing, dressed head to toe in brown leather clothing with boots, gloves and pointed cowboy hats. They each wore a golden medallion and were carrying large sacks with literal dollar signs printed on them.

"Hahahahaha!" the three of them laughed as they ran up the street.

"Hey!" Romeo yelled after them, causing the three to stop and look back at the three children.

"What do you want kid?" The thin one said.

"Answers," Romeo said pointing at them. "How dare you steal other people's money, when they can't even fight back."

"That's what makes it so easy," the small one said.

"Who are you guys?" Ashley asked.

"You must have heard of us," the big one said.

"We," the thin one continued, "are the legendary-"

They dropped their bags and got into a lame pose. The thin one squatted down with his arms spread out, the little one stood straight with his left leg up at a ninety five-degree angle and the big one stood normally with his arms out. Then they all yelled in unison "BANDIT BROTHERS!"

The thin one smiled, "I'm Marko."

The small one continued, "I'm Barko."

The big one finished, "and I'm Roarko."

The three waited for a look of amazement to appear on the children's faces, but all they saw was a bored-looking one. "Never heard of ya," Romeo said.

"Same here," Ashley said.

The Bandit Brothers all fell down, anime style, then jumped back up. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Marko yelled at them, "we're the ones who robbed the Oak town pie district." the children showed no change.

"We also stole the Onibus sugar supply," Barko continued.

"Oh, I remember hearing about that," Romeo said. Marko smirked, obviously expecting him to suddenly fanboy out. "Dad said it was a waste of space in the newspaper."

"A waste!" The three of them said in shock, Marko growling. "Well everyone will know who we are, once they learn it was us who put an entire city to sleep and robed it blind!"

"You what!" Romeo and Ashley yelled, "what did you do to them?" Romeo was shaking in anger, "tell us!"

"Might as well," Marko said. "Not like you can stop us if you know."

"Then spill," Ashley yelled.

Barko smirked as he began to explain. "We got our hands on a special magical device, that sends out an energy wave that slowly drains away a persons energy."

"But the other adults are asleep," Romeo pointed at a nearby sleeping woman. "Why aren't you guys?"

They all smirked before holding up the medallions around their necks. Roarko spoke up, "special protection."

Ashley was growling, "turn off your machine!"

"Like we'd do that," Marko told him.

"Then tell us where your machine is," Romeo told them.

"Let me think," Marko said before he and his brothers yelled, "NAW!"

Romeo and Ashley growled again, Ashley turning to her cousin. "They're suddenly not so talkative."

Romeo went to the watch, "I bet they'll be more open to talking to Salamandra." He slapped down the dial and in a flash of light, he disappeared.

"Romeo?" Ashley asked but a sigh caught her attention.

"Down here." They all looked down and saw a small bug-like alien. He was yellow in colour, with black eyes and green pupils. He had four stick legs and a beak along with a big Y shaped horn and wore the watch symbol on a collar around his neck.

Asuka giggled and clapped at the cute alien, but the Bandit Brothers simply laughed.

"Nice trick kid," Marko choked out. "What's that wimp gonna do."

"Good question," Romeo replied while looking himself over. This was the one alien in his gallery he didn't know how to work. "Come on," he asked himself. "I gotta have something going for me other than the power of cuteness." It was then that something was caught in his throat, causing him to start coughing. One such cough caused a green substance to appear out of his mouth, Then began to blow up like a large green bubblegum bubble. Once it was done, he suddenly found himself standing on a football-sized balloon.

"Ew," Ashley and Asuka whined in disgust.

"Oh grow up," Romeo told them before he tried to stay balanced on what he was now thinking of calling a Sticky Ball. When he finally got it to stay still, he realised the ball had almost doubled in size. "Lightbulb." With that, he began scurrying back and forth on the sticky ball.

The Bandits failed to see the point of this at first, until they realised the ball was growing. Within seconds, the balloon to over fifteen feet in height.

"How'd you like me now?" Romeo smirked, "you should know better than to mess with...um..." He hadn't thought of a name for this one yet.

Ashley thought quickly, "er Ball...Weevil?"

"Yeah!" Romeo agreed, "don't mess with Ball Weevil!" With that, he started spinning the ball towards the Bandits.

"Run!" Marko told his brothers as they started running away from the bolder sized sticky ball, which continued to grow.

Romeo sped up so he could keep up. As he did so, he mumbled a particular tune. "Do do do do. do do dooooo. Do do do dooo. do do do dooo do do."

"He's gaining on us!" Roarko told his brothers.

"This is ridiculous!" Marko cried before he skidded to a halt and pulled out a dagger, "it's just a balloon!" He sent the dagger flying towards the balloon.

The knife connected and everything seemed to stop for a second, as the balloon was pierced. Everyone watched in anticipation of what would happen next. The sticky ball popped, well not so much popped as exploded, causing a shock wave that knocked everyone off their feet.

"Note to self," Ashley told herself as she and Asuka got up. "Keep my distance from that alien."

"Oh no." She turned to look at the Bandits, who were inspecting their medallions, or what was left of them. Marko looked horrified as he tried to put his spit medallion back together, "our protection from the spell."

"What do we do now?" Barko asked his brother, but yawn and fell asleep along with Roarko.

"No!" Marko cried before letting out a yawn, "stay...away." Ball Weevil, who had been sent flying due to the explosion, landed on his chest and saw he was slowly drifting off.

"Okay buster," he pocked his chest with his leg. "Unless you wanna take up permanent residence in slumberland, tell me where your machine is."

Marko nodded, "we wanted to get as much ranch as possible." He yawned, "so we put it in a really high place."

"Which is?"

"The..." Marko couldn't finish as he finally fell asleep.

"No, come on!" Ball Weevil jumping up and down to wake him up, "can't you talk in your sleep."

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP!

He changed back to human but continued jumping, "tell me."

"Romeo!" Ashley and Asuka reached him.

"They said their machine is in a high place," Romeo told them.

Ashley hummed while looking around, "no doubt to keep the energy waves from being weakened by hitting buildings. In that case, they'd use the tallest building in town. But also have it in the centre of town for the best range."

"But that's-" Romeo caught on as they all turned to, "THE CATHEDRAL!"

Kardia Cathedral was the highest most central building in town.

"Best place to start looking," Ashley told him before she yawned. Realising what she just did, she got scared. "Oh no." Her legs gave out, causing her to fall forwards. Romeo managed to catch her and moved her and Asuka over to a nearby bench.

"What's happening?" Romeo asked.

"The wave must be effecting ten-year-olds now."

"But I'm two months older then you, and I feel fine."

"Your alien form must have been protecting you," she guessed. "But you need to hurry. You won't last much longer." And with that, her eyes closed and she was asleep. Asuka looked at her fearfully, trying to get one of her favourite people to wake up.

"Don't worry cowgirl," Romeo picked her up. "She'll be fine once we stop that bad machine." And with that, he ran down the street towards the large church.

He ran as fast as he could, using every short cut he could think of to get there before he started to feel the effects of the machine. But with every step he took, he began to get more and more tired.

Eventually, he found himself on the cathedral's street. But even when he was so close, his body was running on fumes. "Got to...keep...going," he said while dragging himself along. But then his legs gave out, causing him to slowly slide down a wall. "Sorry kiddo," he told Asuka. "You're on your own." stupid, I know, trusting the fate of a town in a toddler, but who else was there.

Once they were asleep, no one would know what was causing this. Anyone who entered town would fall victim to the sleeping spell. Even if the Magic Council were to investigate, everyone would fall asleep before they got their first clue. "Magnolia is doomed," he said to himself. As his eyes began to close, a beeping sound drew his attention to the now recharged watch. "Oh, great timing," were his last words before nodding off.

Asuka pouted at her babysitter and crawled up to him. She saw the watch and slapped it continuously until the dial popped up. And with that, she slapped it one more time. This caused the dial to go down, activating the alien device and filling the street with a bright green light. When the light died down, Asuka was looking at a new alien.

He was now a blue jellyfish-like alien, with six long tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. His body had three segmented skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen with white swipes on his body resembling lightning streaks. The watch symbol on his middle segment.

Romeo woke up and looked down at his body, realising what he was. "AmpFibian?" But how had he transformed?

A yawn caught his attention, directing his line of sight to a sleeping two-year-old. Realise what must have happened, he smiled before kneeling down. "Thanks, cowgirl." He patted the toddler's head and looked up at the cathedral. He took to the air and flew towards the building.

Phasing through the building in search of the machine, he checked every square foot of the cathedral. But then, remembering what Ashley had said, he phased upwards towards the roof.

On the roof of the cathedral, a large metal box with an antenna was strapped down. It was sending an odd signal throughout the city.

As AmpFibian phased through to the roof, he noticed himself once again growing tired. Even in alien form, at this close distance, the waves were affecting him. He had to switch it off, fast.

Inspecting the machine revealed several hundred switches, knobs and leathers. Romeo didn't have the time to try them all, so he needed another way to stop it. And to Romeo, there was only one other alternative...break it.

"Let's see how much power this thing can take before going boom!" AmpFibian attached his four tentacle arms to the machine, as electrical energy surged through them. That electricity flowed into the machine and after a minute or so, the device began to spark as the overload began. Bu then-

**BOOOM**!

The machine exploded, cutting the signal out.

After several minutes, people around the city started waking up.

"What happened?" A woman asked her husband.

"I don't know," the man next to her replied.

The Bandit Brothers were also beginning to wake up. "The spell's worn off," Barko said.

"Let's scram before we get caught!" Marko said as they jumped up, only to finally notice they were in a cage made out of solidified ash.

"Too late," they turned to see Ashley standing there with a smug expression on her face.

Marko groaned. "Next time, let's just rob a candy store."

Romeo meanwhile, was still on the roof. Having changed back to human, he was finally getting the chance to relax.

So alls well that ends well. The Bandits were arrested and everyone returned to their everyday liv-"OH NO!" Romeo screamed while jumping up, "ASUKA!"

* * *

Asuka was having the time of her life, as many adults thorned over her. "What a cute baby," one woman squealed as she hugged her.

(circle wipe around her head as she winks)

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry this one was a little shorter than usual, but it was still a fun ride. And now that we've seen all ten aliens, I'd love to hear what you think of the choices. Until next time.


	5. True Potential

In another universe, three beings had just arrived on Vilgax's ship.

One was a robotic creature made out of bronze steel with four spider legs in an X form and a large pincer for a left hand.

The second was a lean humanoid figure wearing a purple bodysuit, with black and grey armour around his chest and legs.

The final member was also humanoid but was more buff then the others, wearing a black armoured suit with a domed helmet that had a small triangular visor.

The three stood in a room waiting for something. That something was Vilgax, "begin the audition."

The purple suited alien started, a jetpack folding out of his back allowing him to take to the air as several drones appeared before him. A compartment in his leg opened, where he pulled out a blaster and shot several down and then pulled a metallic egg which he threw at some more before it exploded.

The robot then jumped down from the podium and used its massive claw to swat and crush some drones. It pulled a katana out of its back, using it to at slash some and cut then too shreds.

From the ceiling, a battle droid dropdown. The third fighter pulled out a round disc that expanded and floated in mid-air, he jumped on board and flew towards the drone. The robot fired its lasers at him but they did nothing against him as he flew towards it cutting straight through the mechanoid.

"Impressive," they all turned as a screen of Vilgax appeared, "you are all hired." The footage changed to that of the watch. "Your objective, to retrieve the Omnitrix. Whoever succeeds gets the reward. Do not fail me."

Several minutes later, three pods were jettisoned from the ship. They flew for several seconds before disappearing in a flash of green light, off to an entirely new dimension.

* * *

In the said dimension, we find Romeo, Ashley and the Connell in a town located in a desert. They had taken a job catching a convict, who was suspected to pass through the town.

Finding him had been easy, catching him though-

KABOOM

A building in the centre of town exploded as the convict ran out, riding a horse and armed with magic bazooka. Rabbit Fire jumped out of the smoke in pursuit, "you can run but you can't hide."

As if to emphasize his point, the convict pointed his bazooka at him before firing it and causing an explosion infront of him that blocked his view. Rabbit Fire used his ears to hear his way through the smoke and with one jump, he soared over the convict and landed infront of him.

Raising his cannons, he fired his rockets at him. They exploded infront of his horse, spooking it and causing its rider to be sent flying.

The convict grabbed his bazooka as Rabbit Fire reloaded his. "Drop the bazooka if ya know what's good for ya."

The criminal just laughed. "I think this is what they call a Mexican standoff." The two pointed their weapons at each other, ready to see who would make the first move.

"Draw," they both said as they launched their attacks, firing madly at the other while dodging the incoming blasts. This continued for several long moments until.

Click, click, click.

The convict kept pressing the trigger up nothing happened. He was out of ammo. "Oh crap," he shook his weapon around but he had more pressing matters at hand, as Rabbit Fire's arm cannon was point straight at his head.

"Drop it," the armoured rabbit told him. He did so, the weapon hitting the ground as he held his arms up. "Nighty night." With that, Rabbit Fire bashed him in the head with his metal arm to knock him out cold. "One escaped convict," Rabbit Fire hauled him over his shoulder, "check."

"One destroyed village" he turned to see his cousin and the Connells standing a though feet away, they did not look happy. "Check."

And that was how the four of them found themselves walking through the desert.

"Ten aliens to pick from," Ashley continued her rant. "And you chose the one that can destroy an entire town."

"I caught the guy, didn't I?" Romeo rebuked.

"And destroyed four city blocks!" Bisca told him. "Your lucky you didn't get arrested. Not being allowed on the train was a light punishment."

"I said I was sorry," Romeo folded his arms. "What more do you want from me?"

Alzack was the one to tell him. "What we want, is for you to take that thing on your wrist seriously. You promised to use it responsibly."

"So I levelled a few buildings?" Romeo said, "it not like Fairy Tail hasn't caused major real estate damage before."

"Things aren't the same as when you were young," Bisca told him. "We got in a lot of trouble back then, and our guild reputation isn't what it used to be. We have to think before we act."

"Fine, fine," Romeo said though he wasn't really paying attention to them.

"Well since we can't take the train from here," Alzack pulled out a map. "The next town we can catch it is across the desert about ten miles away."

"We'll never make it," Ashley whined as she looked up at the blazing hot sun. "It's boiling out here and we have very little water."

"We can rest here," Alzack pointed to a section of the map, halfway between the two towns. "There's some kind of location along the way, we can rest there for a while."

And with that, they all began their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, the three bounty hunters stood on the cliff face. The black-suited hunter pulled out a machine that beeped, "this is where the Omnitrix was last activated."

"Let's just destroy the place and drag the controller out," the crab bot said.

"Don't be stupid Kraab?" the black suit alien said, "any commotion would alert the controller to our presence. Surprise is our best option."

"Who put you in charge?" The one named Kraab said. The purple suited hunter said something in an unknown language, Krabb turning towards him. "You're not the boss either Sixsix. I'm the one who'll complete this mission. You and Tetrax stay out of my way." With that, he jumped up and began spinning his four legs into a drill. When he hit the ground, him to dig into it and disappeared below.

With him gone, Sixsix activated his jetpack and flew away while Tetrax activated his hoverboard.

* * *

The four Fairy Tail wizards finally arrived at the area on the map, which turned out to be an abandoned mining town. The sign above read.

Welcome to Cactus Town

"I've heard of this place," Alzack said. "Cactus Town was built in X621, as a silver mining town. Went bust in X753, when the mine went dry."

"Place still looks in good quality," Bisca looked around and nodded. "Might even find some supplies."

"Well, while you do that," Romeo walked off. "I'm gonna do some exploring."

"That doesn't sound very safe," Alzack told him.

"I'll be fine" Romeo called back. "Besides, how often do you get to hang around a literal ghost town." And with that, he ran into the town.

Alzack and Bisca turned to Ashley, "could you?"

"Make sure he doesn't blow anything up," Ashley finished. They both nodded, "got it." She ran after him while the two adults searched for a water source.

Romeo walked through the village in search of anything interesting. Then he noticed a large warehouse. He also noticed footsteps coming close, the lightness of the steps telling him it must be Ashley, causing him to smirk and ran inside the building while activating the watch.

* * *

The three hunters each heard beeping and activated their trackers, which gave them the Omnitrix's location.

"Finally!" They all said before making their way to Cactus town.

* * *

Ashley had just walked by the warehouse when a green flash caught her attention. "Romeo?" she called out, going in slowly. "What are you doing in here?" Something moved behind her, from one create to another. Finally when she was far enough in, the figure stroke.

Zzzzzzz.

Ashley's hair shot up into a spiky frizz. "What the?" She spun around to see a laughing AmpFibian standing behind her, having used his electrical powers to cause her hair to go static. "You moron," she told her cousin as she tried miserably to flatten her hair. "You're not supposed to use that thing as a play toy."

"I'm just having a little fun" AmpFibian replied.

"You better hope you transform back before Alzack and Bisca see you," Ashley smugly told him. At that moment. the ground below them began to rumble before erupting to reveal a giant robot crab. Ashley gulped, "forget what I just said."

"Hand over the Omnitrix," Kraab raised his claw. "And I promise you won't suffer...much."

"The what?" AmpFibian asked.

"Don't ask a follow-up question," Ashley told him. "Fight it!"

"Oh right!" AmpFibian realised before flying towards the machine, "you're in for an electrifying experience!" He fired his lightning at the crab bot. The machine simply lowered his helmet, as the electricity surged through him and was sent into the ground. "okay," AmpFibian said before phasing through Kraab.

"You're as nieve as you are dimwitted!" With that, he opened his pincer and launched a brown substance that splashed over AmpFibian.

"What the," he saw he was flying towards a crate and tried to phase through it, only to find himself smashing into the wooden boxes.

"ROMEO!" Ashley yelled.

"What happened?" AmpFibian asked.

"Your electroplasm has been solidified," Kraab told him as he reared his fist back, "Which makes it easier to do this" he pummelled AmpFibian through another crate.

Ashley ran towards her cousin and picked him up as he groaned. "Who is this guy?" He asked.

Ashley looked around frantically for something to stop him but all she saw were crates, lots and lots of...crates. "Ash Make Arrow" her creation shot passed Kraab and hit the crate behind him, smashing it and sending the ones on top crashing down burying him. "Come on!" She pulled the alien jellyfish out of the warehouse.

"I can take him!" AmpFibian told her, only for the watch to beep signalling his transformation back to Romeo forcing them to leave.

Meanwhile Tetrax the stood the buildings roof watching.

The two ten-year-olds found their adult supervision filling canteens by a well. "Hey guys," Bisca said before noticing Romeo's new look, him still being covered in the slime, "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing" Ashley interrupted. "Except for some creepy alien crab bot showing up and attacking Romeo." The two adults stared down at her in near shock, the information overload clear on their faces. "It said it wanted something called the Omnitrix, whatever that is."

"Just let me go Leonidas and I'll turn him into a seafood special," Romeo said.

"Not happening," Alzack told him. "We've got our supplies and we're leaving, now." But before they could, the well next to them exploded. They were hurtled back into the ground.

When Romeo got up, he noticed a smoke stream pointing up high. Focusing his eyesight, he saw Sixsix flying upwards. "Incoming!" He signalled, Alzack seeing before pulling out his guns.

"Blast Bullet!" Blue energy shots fired out the pistols straight at the alien, who managed to evade them all before firing his own weapons. "Everyone move it!" Alzack pulled Ashley up as they all ran out of the village.

"what do these guys want?" Bisca asked.

Alzack was wondering the same thing. "Whatever this Omnitrix thing is, they seem to think we have it."

Ashley then realised what it must be. "The watch," she said while looking at her cousin. "That's what they're after."

Romeo looked down at his wrist and realised he never knew this thing's real name. Omnitrix must be it. He didn't get much time to think about it, as another explosion brought him back to reality.

"We can't keep running!" Ashley told them all.

Alzack agreed and pointed to a nearby mine shaft he had just spotted. "In there!" They ran towards it while he pointed his guns back at Sixsix, "Sunlight Shot!" A blinding flash of light shot out the barrels, causing Sixsix to shut his eyes. When the flash dissipated he found them to be gone.

The four had made it to the mineshaft and hidden behind the first corner. Romeo glanced around to make sure they were in the clear before sighing in relief, "we're good." But he was soon contradicted. The ground below them began to shake as Kraab broke through it.

"Remember me?" He snapped his claw, "give me the Omnitrix."

Alzack reached for his weapon, but the look of the tunnel they were in, he released his grip and instead picked up a piece of scrap metal. He threw it at Kraab, who simply caught it in his claw and crushed it.

"Run!" Bisca ordered as they ran further down the tunnel. Left, right, up and down, they made their way through the mine, Kraab, however, kept right on their tails. Eventually, they found an exit out to a cliff face.

"Now what?" Ashley looked around.

"We take a ride," Alzack told them. He was pointing at a metal bucket suspended on a wire over the gorge. He picked up the children and dropped them in the bucket, "Bisca."

The cowgirl nodded and pulled out her rifle as she jumped in, aiming at the release mechanism. As Kraab arrived outside, Bisca fired and hit the lever that freed the bucket and sent it flying across the hole.

Watching their feeble escape, Kraab growled and raised his claw. "What a pathetic excuse for prey," He would snap the cord, then pull the Omnitrix from the remains. But before he could, he was blasted in the back and knocked away from it.

Sixsix had located them and flew into the trench, blasting at the bucket and causing it to rock side to side. Ashley peered up and saw him, "We got company."

"We need a plan," Alzack told them but a beeping interrupted him. The Omnitrix was ready for use.

"Alright!" Romeo cheered as he activated the device, "who needs a plan when you have the watch!" He slapped it down and in a green flash, he became the blue fire lizard. "Alright, Salamandra."

"Romeo," Bisca said, "don't-" But it was too late. He ignited his fist and launched into the air, pummelling Sixsix and causing them both to fall down the hole. Seconds later, they flew back up as Salamandra was slammed into the wall and then thrown into the ground.

"Romeo," Alzack called as they flew down into another tunnel, "come on."

"I'll catch up," Salamandra groaned as he picked himself up. "Right after I deep fry this walking can opener." He launched himself at the purple suited alien. Sixsix used his jetpack to outmanoeuvre him, dealing a kick to his back sending him down again.

He easily jumped back up and reared his fist back for a punch, only for something to take hold of his arm. Kraab had found his way over to them and had caught Salamandra before flinging him around and into the wall.

Salamandra managed to pull himself back up and charged at the two, swinging his flaming fists at them only for the attacks to not land once. This allowed the two to start their more effective counter-attack. Salamandra was beaten and bruised and was once again thrown into the wall, this time not getting up as everything started going fuzzy.

As the two bounty hunters closed in, Kraab turned to Sixsix and pointed his claw at him. "Back off! That reward's mine." Sixsix responded in his odd language, "well you don't have to get personal." Suddenly, something shot at them and cut the argument short. It was a small orb that quickly opened up, releasing a gassy substance. With one whiff, the two of them fell to the ground out cold.

Tetrax flew down on his hoverboard, having fired the gas grenade, grabbed Salamandra by the horn and shot down a mineshaft.

Salamandra finally began to regain consciousness as he felt the wind hit his face. He also felt something gripping his horn, glancing up he saw a new dark-suited hunter zooming down a tunnel.

They finally found the exit and blasted through, back into the village. Tetrax threw Salamandra across the street, causing him to crash and roll until he finally came to a stop.

"Billions of beings in this universe," he told Salamandra as he jumped off his board. "And the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a fool hearty youth."

Salamandra groaned as he stood up, "well it's not like I can just take it off."

"Of course not," Tetrax replied. "It manipulates DNA and binds to the host's own genetic structure. It is not so easily removed." He would have said more, but Salamandra chose this moment to attack. This forced him to dodge and strike back, sending the lizard man falling on his butt. "What a narrow-minded battle style," he moved over to Salamandra before tapping the Omnitrix. In a flash, he returned to being Romeo.

"Hey" he looked over himself, "how'd you do that?"

"The fact that you can't only proves how little you know of Omnitrix and its power."

"Well," Romeo picked himself up, "what makes you such an expert?"

"I am part of a legion of warriors dedicated to keeping the Omnitrix out of the wrong hands."

"You're a good guy?" Romeo asked in amazement.

Tetrax's helmet opened up and folded out, revealing him to be a crystallite being made of emerald. "Watching you today, I have seen nothing special in your use of the Omnitrix. The heavy-handed way you select an alien is childish. It's a miracle you've lasted this long."

"Hey," Romeo growled, "I've kicked my fair share of butts with this thing."

"Clearly," Tetrax said sarcastically, "considering your resent battle in the mineshaft, with the bounty hunters. Had you taken a moment to consider your opponent, your environment and your choice of form, then victory would have been swift and effortless."

Romeo thought about what Tetrax had said. In hindsight, choosing a fire-based alien wasn't so smart. But at the time it felt full proof. He sighed in defeat of his situation, knowing Tetrax was right along with his friends.

"Please," he asked the crystal alien, "tell me about the Omnitrix and why I ended up with it."

Tetrax stared at him for a second, no doubt contemplating what he should say, but then- "The Omnitrix was created in my universe, as a way to help beings better understand each other and encourage peace."

"Your universe?" Romeo asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Though the Omnitrix was built to spread peace, many others saw it was a weapon and began seeking it out. They eventually forced us to release a pod holding the Omnitrix, intending to hide it on a low-level planet until it could be retrieved."

"Then why do I have it?"

"Undetected damage to pod activated its warp drive, causing it to be transported to this world and you know the rest."

"Yeah," Romeo nodded, "so what happens now?"

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs," Tetrax explained. "Since you are connected to it, I will take you back with me for extraction."

"What!?" Romeo almost screamed, as he was picked up and thrown over Tetrax's shoulder. Tetrax took out his hoverboard. But before he could activate it, he was shot by something and his board was sent flying off somewhere.

"Not so fast," the two turned to see Kraab standing not too far off. "You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix. And just to be sure." Sixsix walked around the corner, pulling a rope tying up Ashley, Alzack and Bisca.

"Oh no," Romeo whispered.

"You see," Kraab explained, "we decided to work together and split the reward...and you, in half!" he opened his claw, as a laser folded out and fired at the two.

Tetrax used his body to deflect the attack as he pulled Romeo into a nearby storage area, but Kraab kept blasting away.

Having hidden behind a large crate, Romeo turned to the crystal alien. "We need to save them."

"The only thing we need to do is keep the Omnitrix safe," Tetrax told him. "Nothing is of greater importance."

"Not to me," Romeo rebuked. "Those are my guildmates. They're my family."

"You can not help them," Tetrax said sternly. "You would soon be overpowered and captured. The only logical solution is for me to retrieve my hoverboard so we may leave the planet." he stood up. "you will stay here." And with that, he ran back outside.

Kraab and Sixsix were ready for when Tetrax jumped outside. The crystal alien shot crystal shards at the two as he ran around the street, looking for where his board had landed.

Sixsix activated his jetpack and flew up, pulling out his pistols he fired at Tetrax and forced him to take cover as even he wasn't completely impervious.

While his partner kept their opponent busy, Kraab went to the storage area. Without Tetrax, the boy was easy pickings.

"Romeo!" Alzack yelled as he tried to get out of the ropes holding him, "run! It's coming for you!" Romeo refused to run, not while they were in danger. As the robot drew closer, Romeo activated the Omnitrix and dialled in Leonidas. But just as he was about to slap it down, Tetrax's words rung in his ears. Taking a deep breath he looked around the building. It was old a worn and looked like it would collapse at any moment. An idea struck him and he spun the dial.

As Kraab entered the building, he saw a flash of green light behind a crate. He snickered and raised his claw before bringing it down, crushing the box into splinters. "Gotcha!" As the crate feel apart, he expected the boy to be there quacking in fear. But there was nothing there. "What?" he looked around, "where are you?"

As he searched, something zipped behind him. It caught his eye and he spun around before firing his laser, expecting to blast the figure, but nothing was there. He noticed another movement and fired again. "What is this, hide and seek?" He fired again, but kept hitting nothing. "Come out and face me!"

"Okay," a voice replied while sounding muffled. It almost sounded whoever it was was talking underwater. In that moment, an odd mass shot at him and caused him the scramble backwards into a post, breaking it. As he got up, he finally found his opponent to be a green slime-like alien being controlled by an anti-gravity UFO, otherwise known as Goop.

He growled while raising his claw, "you think you can beat me with that?"

"I've already beaten you," Goop told him. "Or should I say, you've already beaten yourself."

Kraab was about to ask what he meant, but a creaking sound caught his attention. The building they were in had four main support beams keeping it up, but Kraab had blasted two and crashed into the third. That only left one post remaining, which Goop was standing infront of.

"Something to know about Goop," the alien explained. "He can change his plasma body into any chemical he wants." He then began to wrap himself around the final support beam. "So by changing into an acid-like form," he didn't need to explain anymore as the wood was eaten away. Several seconds later, the whole thing gave out.

Kraab's eyes bulged as the building's last form of stability was gone. And without it, the storehouse began to collapse on top of them.

The Fairy Tail wizard gasped, seeing the building fall. Tetrax paused, giving Sixsix the chance to deal him a damaging blow and knocking him down. Sixsix said something as he pointed his blaster at his head.

"Not so fast!" He turned to see a green slime ball fly from under the rubble of the storehouse, then shot towards him.

"Goop!" Ashley yelled in joy, seeing her cousin was alright.

Goop struck Sixsix, spreading around his body. The purple suited alien jerked and squirmed, trying to get Goop off of him. But as he pulled part of it off, that part spread around his hand and up his arm. The slime finally found its way inside his armour, causing it to begin sparking. The jetpack followed suit, malfunctioning before taking off. Sixsix flew around aimlessly, trying to regain control, but it was hopeless and he was forced to smash into large structures of the town until they finally hit a water tower. This gave Goop an idea and finally released Sixsix.

Finally free, the bounty hunter dropped down below the structure. Goop quickly got up and whipped his arm around, firing a pair of slimeballs that hit two of the tower's legs.

Sixsix saw this and was confused, until he saw smoke come off the legs and realised Goop had hit them with acid that was melting through it. The tower began to bend and in a second, it toppled over and broke apart. This released the water, which collapsed atop of the alien bounty hunter, washing him away.

"Wipeout!" Goop cried in joy.

"Not bad," Tetrax told him as the Omnitrix began to time out. As Romeo went to untie his friends, Tetrax used an odd-looking device that fired a small cube at the bounty hunters. It expanded around them and then shrank back to its original size, with the two trap within. "I will return as soon as I am able," he told the four.

"What about this?" Romeo asked, holding up the watch.

"It's in safe hands for now," he told him. "In all honesty Romeo, I never actually came to retrieve the Omnitrix."

"You didn't?"

"As I said, my mission is to keep the Omnitrix out of the wrong hands. I and many others have been watching you for some time and the selfless way you've used the Omnitrix inspired us of your great strength."

Romeo was still confused, "but you said I was full hearty and heavy-handed."

"Indeed, there were some who believed that. It is why I came here." He kneeled down to look Romeo in the eye. "Listen to me. Romeo Conbolt. Having power is great and can be useful, but it's never a good thing to become dependent on it. Depending on something too much will lead to a hunger for more, and hunger can soon lead to obsession and obsession leads to lust. And when you crave something that much, then the line between right and wrong begin to fade...remember that."

Romeo took what Tetrax had just said to heart. So many times he had heard about evil wizards and dark guilds causing pain and harm, but no doubt they didn't all start like that. Some of them might have been like him once, wanting to get better and taking great means to get them. If this hadn't happened then how long would it be until he became one of the people he swore to defeat.

"I understand Tetrax," Romeo told his new friend.

"Good," Tetrax said before handing over the circular disc he had been riding on, "take this. It may come in handy one day."

"Seriously?" Romeo asked, taking the board. He then raised an eyebrow, "wait. I thought you needed this to get off the planet?"

Tetrax smirked, "selective disinformation."

Romeo turned to Ashley for translation, "he lied."

"Oh."

"I leave the care of the Omnitrix to you," Tetrax told him before turning to Alzack and Bisca. "And I leave his education of being a true hero to your guild."

"You can count on us," Alzack told the crystal alien.

With a nod, Tetrax's helmet closed back up before he activated something on his belt. Seconds later, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Ashley turned to Romeo, who was inspecting his new hoverboard. "Why do you get all the cool alien stuff?"

"Fits my style," Romeo smirked he dropped the board as it opened and allowed him to jump on. He zoomed around them on his new toy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vilgax's ship detected the return of the bounty hunters. But instead of returning to him, the signal shot off to parts unknown.

"Betrayed!" He growled as a drone turned to him.

"Sensor indelicate that the Omnitrix is not with the mercenaries."

Vilgax hummed hearing this. "It appears that whoever wields the Omnitrix, is as clever as he is powerful." He then let out a growl, "but I will not be denied."

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long, been busy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know this one was a lot like the actual episode, but I felt this kind of thing was needed for the story.**


	6. The Magnalux PT1

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guild and its two newest members were busy practising in the surrounding woods. Ashley and Ball Weevil were running as fast as they could, Ball Weevil using his slime as a rope to hop from tree to tree, while the brunette simply ran as fast as she could. Suddenly a pair of tyres swinging on ropes flew down towards them, and while Ball Weevil simply balled up and shot through the tyre Ashley tried to dodge but was hit on the shoulder and knocked into a mud puddle.

"You okay?" Ball Weevil asked while hanging from the tree Spiderman style.

"I'm fine," she groaned as dragged herself out. "Let's just keep going" and with that, she began running once again with the bug alien following.

Soon enough a second obstacle appeared this one in the shape of logs, rolling down a hill towards them. Ball Weevil shot several sticky balls catching the logs to trees and the ground, while Ashley barely managed to dodge and ended up flying headfirst into a large spiders web.

This continued until the two finally exited the woods and came out to the field around the guildhall, or more like Ball Weevil rolled out on a sticky ball while Ashley staggered out. She looked like something out of Asuka's storybook, covered in mud with twigs and webbing in her hair.

"You okay there kiddo?" Wakaba asked his daughter, in response she gave him an 'if looks could kill' stare. "Never mind."

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP BEEEEEEP!

Romeo dusted himself off as he jumped off the sticky ball. "That was fun," he told them. "So what's next?"

"Well you're out of power," Macao reminded him. "And Ashley seriously needs a bath."

"Good point," Romeo nodded before turning to his cousin. "Hey, Ash, what do wanna do after we clean up?"

"I'm not in the mood," Ashley replied. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk." And with that, she walked back into the forest.

"What's up with her?" Romeo asked the others. The guys, being guys, had no idea while the girls simply sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Wakaba suggested before Bisca, Laki and Kinana step forwards.

"Maybe it would be best if we talked to her," Laki told him and they walked off after her.

They found Ashley near Natsu's old fishing spot, trying to get the muck out of her hair...the keyword being trying. "Ew ew ew," she moaned as she yanked out a slimy twig.

"Need a hand?" She turned to see Kinana walk up to her and began helping to clean her up, "now do you want to tell us what's up with you?"

"Nothings wrong," Ashley replied. The look on her face was saying a different tale.

"Come on," Laki told her as she and Bisca sat down and began helping out. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Ashley stayed quiet for a second, the look on her face showing whatever the issue was it was something she felt horrible about. "Ever since we started learning magic, Romeo and I have always been equals. Whenever one of us struggled, the other would help and we'd both grow. But now," she frowned while putting her chin in her hands. "Romeo is miles ahead of me. He's got the Omnitrix and I just can't compete."

"Ashley," Bisca sighed. "Just because Romeo has the watch, that doesn't make you any less special."

"Certainly doesn't make me any more special," Ashley replied. "And it won't be long until Romeo leaves me in the dust."

"That won't happen," Kinana told her.

"Yes it will," Ashley was almost crying. "Eventually, Romeo will get a request I can't go on because it's too dangerous and he'll grow more popular and forget about me."

"No, he won't," Bisca told her sternly. "You and Romeo are two of the closest wizards I've ever seen and he needs you. He may have done some amazing things with the Omnitrix, but he's relied on you every time to keep him on the right path."

"That won't last forever," Ashley told.

"Maybe not," Laki placed a hand on her back and rubbed it. "But something that will last forever is your friendship, as long as you make sure it does."

Ashley just looked down at the water, silently.

"There we go," Kinana finished her work. Ashley's hair was at least presentable now. "Tell you what, why don't the four of us go into town and have a girls day out?"

"I don't know," Ashley hummed.

"Come on," Laki said. "A little pampering will do you a world of good."

Ashley tried to refuse again, but Bisca picked her up and starting walking towards the town. "We're not taking no for an answer."

What they didn't know was that someone had been listening in on the conversation. Romeo was leaning against a large tree shielding him from view, a sad expression on his face. He never realised Ashley took their friendship so seriously. He never even contemplated doing a job without her, having always expected they would just start a team of their own; maybe get some other wizards their age to join. But now that she said that, he couldn't help but think about it. Could he possibly be asked on a job so dangerous Ashley wouldn't be allowed to go?

"That won't happen," Romeo told himself "Ashley and I are a team, and we won't be separated."

* * *

In Magnolia, a man was walking through the streets looking nervously around while holding his satchel close. He was around the same age as Macao and Wakaba, with greying brown hair hidden under his pith helmet hat which matched his all-white clothing.

As he walked around a corner he found himself coming to a halt upon seeing someone. A young man wearing leather biker gear with a shaven head leaned ageist a wall, a sinister smirk plastered on his lips. "Hey there you old geezer," he said in a snarky voice. "Where you going with that book?"

"T-t-this information belongs to everyone," the man stuttered. "I won't let you have it."

The punk laughed hysterically, "I'd like to see you try gramps." With that, he simply walked over to the frozen man and sent a powerful kick to his chest sending him downwards. "Learn your place, old man." He leaned down to pick up the satchel...but then.

A wooden wall appeared infront of him blocking his way.

"Why don't you learn respect for your elders." He turned and saw Bisca and Laki standing a though feet away, Laki's hand on the ground having just used her wood maker magic.

"Stay out of this toots," the punk pulled out a large knife. "Me and the geezer were just talking business."

"Looked more like daylight robbery to me," Laki replied.

"And what's it to you?" He ran at the two women, his knife raised, but a loud banging drew his attention upwards to see his knife was now bladeless. "WHAT" He looked back at them and saw Bisca holding a smoking rifle.

"I don't think so," Bisca told him as she re-aimed the gun at his head. "Now leave."

The punk didn't need telling twice and ran as fast as he could away from the 'deranged' women.

Threat gone, Bisca and Laki rounded on the man. "Are you okay?" Laki asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "thank you. My name is Roger."

"Laki."

"Bisca."

"Guys!" They turned to see Ashley and Kinana come around the corner, having kept out of the way since this seemed a little over their skill level. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine," Roger told them. "But I fear that won't be the last attempt to get what I have." He then notices Ashley's guild mark. "You're in a guild?"

"Fairy Tail," Laki explained.

"Please," Roger began to plead, "I need your help."

"Of course," Kinana nodded. "Let's head back to the guildhall and you can tell us everything."

"Oh, thank you." And with that, they headed back to the guildhall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, the punk had returned to the one who had hired him to steal Roger's bag. A tall figure in all black wearing a cloak over his head.

"Please," the man quivered, "I did my best. But he had wizards helping him."

"Pathetic," the man growled angrily, "you had more than enough opportunities to ambush him outside the city." The man raised his hand showing a small empty vial. "I warned you what would happen if you failed." There was a flash of light and the punk was gone, the figure corking the vial before raised it to see the punk shrunken down and trapped inside. "Now you will join your miserable friends in eternal captivity." He lifted his cloak, showing vials filled with people as he clipped the punk next to them. "I was hoping to stay in the shadows till the end, but desperate times." With a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

Roger and the girls had returned to the guild and explained the situation, along with more information.

"You're an archaeologist?" Macao asked.

"Yes," Roger replied, "and I'm close to the discovery of the decade. That's why I was attacked."

"What kind of discovery?" Romeo asked, interested in what could be so amazing.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Magnalux?" Most of the wizards had no idea what it was, but one ten year old gasped.

"You've found the Magnalux?" Ashley asked, "I thought that was just a legend."

"Oh no," he told her. "It is quite real and with powers beyond your comprehension."

"Excuse me," Romeo raised a hand. "Confused wizard here. Wanna fill the rest of us in."

Instead of telling him, Ashley went to her bag and pulled out her Extranet, opening it up she typed for several seconds before turning it around and showing them. On the screen were pictures of stone carvings, scrolls and ancients texts, each showing a similar symbol. A circle with four long rounded triangles pointing outwards forming an X formation, and four smaller ones which made it resemble a flower. Some of the images showed a woman with the shape being worn like a necklace.

"The Magnalux was a type of magic wielded by a powerful sorceress," Ashley explained. "It could do many amazing things. Create shapes out of light and energy, track and sense different things and even do minor bits of healing."

"That does sound powerful," Max said.

"Though there aren't many official records of the magic," Roger explained. "So many of those statements may not be valid."

"But still," Ashley exclaimed excitedly. "The Magnalux is incredible. So powerful in fact, that even though the sorceress died the magic itself lived on when she enchanted her pendant to hold it and sealed it away in a magic tomb until a worthy heir is found to take it."

"You seem to know a lot about this subject," Roger asked in an amused tone.

Ashley smiled a giddy smile. "I've been interested in the Magnalux since I first heard about it from Levy." Memories of the time the blue-haired wizard had babysat her and read one of her books to her in a hope of boring Ashley to sleep, never realising how interested she was in this subject. "And now you've found it."

"Possibly found it," Roger explained. "It's why I came to Magnolia. I believe the final piece needed for its location to be revealed lays on a stone tablet in the museum."

"But then you were attacked," Bisca guessed.

Roger nodded, "no doubt hoping to steal the notebook with all my findings inside. Sad to say, it isn't the first time. On my way here I've encountered several hoodlums hoping to get their hands on my life's work."

"Sounds to me like you need some protection," Wakaba told him.

"Would you?" Roger asked.

"Fairy Tail is always there to help those in need," Romeo told the archaeologist. "You finish your work and we'll kick any thugs that threaten you to the curve."

"YEAH!" The rest of the guild exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Well then," Roger said joyfully. "Let's all head to the museum." With another unified cry, the guild made their way through the city until they reached the museum, finding a young lady standing at the entrance as they arrived.

"Professor Lansdown," she smiled. "We feared something may have happened when you didn't arrive on time."

"I may have run into some difficulties," Roger smiled back. "But my new friends helped out," he pointed towards the wizards.

"Fairy Tail" the woman gasped.

"They've agreed to keep watch and deal with any trouble," Roger explained. "Now, can I see the tablet."

"Of cause," the girl nodded. "We've placed it in a secure room, away from the public." They headed inside and were directed into a large room. On the far wall was a giant stone tablet, with markings similar to the ones Ashley had shown them on her Extranet.

"Incredible," Roger gasped in amazement.

"It is," Ashley agreed.

Meanwhile, Macao was issuing orders. "Bisca, Alzack, Vijeeter and Laki will be the first line of defence. Stick to the entrances and keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. Jet, Droy, Nab and Max are second defence, anyone who gets passed the first line, you deal with. Warren, Wakaba and I will stand guard outside the room while Warren keeps us mentally connected.

"What about us," Romeo asked his dad.

"You're the last line of defence," Macao explained. "If all else fails, I'm counting on you and that watch of yours." He then turned to the other ten-year-old. "Ashley, you help Roger. He may find your knowledge of the subject helpful."

"Yes sir!" The two cried out.

"Okay everyone," Macao announced. "Let's do this."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and got to their assigned location.

Roger began his work. Taking out his notebook, he opened it up and began to decipher the pieces. "Incredible," he said once again. "Out of all my findings, this is the most intact specimen yet."

"Will you be able to pinpoint the tomb's location?" Ashley asked.

"Most definitely," Roger told her. "And then the discovery of a lifetime will be ours to share."

* * *

Meanwhile, just down the street, the mysterious figure was heading to the museum. With every step he took, his cloak flapped in the wind but the hood remained to conceal his identity. His presence had not gone unnoticed, as Bisca sat on the museum's roof with her sniper watching.

"Who do we have here? She pondered before opening her mind to the group, "we got contact. Someones heading your way."

"Roger that," Alzack replied from his spot at the door with Laki and Vijeeter. As the figure entered, Alzack stepped up. "I'm sorry sir, but the museum's closed for the day." The figure, however, just kept walking forwards. "Did you not hear me?" Alzack jumped infront of him.

"I heard you," the man retorted. "But I usually ignore insects."

"Who you calling an Insect?" Laki glared.

"I call all those around me insects," the man replied. "Because that is what everyone is compared to me."

"Someones got an ego," Vijeeter grunted. "But no matter what you compare us to, the museum is still closed."

"That's right," Alzack reached for his pistol. "And if you try and take another step, we'll be forced to use...force, against you."

"Three against one," the man laughed. "Usually this wouldn't be considered fair. But if that one is I..." A dark aura surrounded him, "then it is still unfair...for you." The dark mist spread outwards and began to form a pair of solid shapes, that soon resembled the man.

"No way," Alzack gasped in amazement. He had never seen magic like this before.

Vijeeter jumped forwards and swung his leg around for a roundhouse kick, but his attack simply phased through the copy. "It's an illusion," he told them. "It can't touch us." He was soon proven wrong when said illusion rushed forwards and gut-punched the dance mage, sending him staggering back and unprepared for his own roundhouse kick launching him at a wall.

"Vijeeter!" Alzack and Laki cried, but were forced from worrying as the other two started attacking. The last copy kneeing Laki in the stomach, with enough force to send her crashing into a load of old statues. "LAKI!" Alzack cried before the main body drew his focus.

"_Percute Cum Iam Ventus Penetrabilior!_" He chanted.

"That's a dark arts spell," Alzack recognised.

"AIR DAGGER!" The man shot out a magical burst, which caused wind currents to blow.

Alzack screamed as the attacks landed, for each one felt like a razor-sharp sword was slashing at him.

The man would have kept attacking, but he had sensed something and at that moment he disappeared just as an explosion appeared where he had been standing.

"Where'd he go," Bisca asked from her lookout but a sudden chill up her spine caused her to turn, and gasped at what she saw before being engulfed by smoke as the rooftop exploded.

"BISCA!" The still injured Alzack screamed in fear for his wife's safety, but at that moment the hooded figure reappeared and threw something at him with such a force that it sent him flying back into an old sarcophagus. As his consciousness began to fade, he realised Bisca was what he had caught. Battered and bruised, but alive. "I warned you," the man sneered as he walked further into the building. "Against me insects become nothing."

"Guys," Alzack groaned mentally, "Be careful. Whoever he is, he's strong."

"_We know,_" Max's voice replied. "_We heard everything._" He, Jet, Droy and Nab were on route to intercept him.

They found him in a hallway, slowly walking like he had all the time in the world.

"You got some nerve!" Jet cried as he unleashed his magic and zipped towards him.

The man seemed to barely notice the speed mage and simply waved his hand, shooting a dark substance towards him. it wrapped around Jet and knocked him back.

"What the?" Jet struggled against the ooze, as is suddenly hardened around his body trapping him. "What is this stuff?"

The figure continued walking.

"Seeker Seeds!" Droy threw his seeds at him, "Chain Plant!" Vines shot out of the ground and began to wrap around him, only for them to burn away as dark fire shot out of the man's body.

"What?" He cried before being struck by a fireball, blasting him into a wall.

"What is this guy?" Max asked as he and Nab stood frozen.

"How can one guy know so many high-level spells?" Nab asked.

"Air Daggers!" He swiped his arms out, sending his blades at them. When the attack struck them, they screamed before collapsing.

Macao, Wakaba and Warren heard their friend's defeat and readied themselves for battle, as the man turned the corner and came to a standstill.

"No matter what," Macao ordered. "We don't let him passed."

"Right," Wakaba and Warren agreed as they charged at the man.

"Purple Fire!"

"Smoke Fist!"

"Take this" Warren threw a punch.

The three attacks collided but instead of hitting him, they shot through him.

"It's an illusion!" Macao realised, but all too late as he and his men were blasted by an explosion. The real figure stepped over them, a silent snicker slipping from his lips before turning towards the door into the room.

As he headed towards the door, Warren used the last of his concentration to call out to the kids.

* * *

"We hear you Warren," Romeo replied taking a fighting stance. He would need to hold out until he got a handle on the man's magic so he wouldn't pick the wrong alien. "How much longer are you guys going to be?" He asked Roger and Ashley.

"Almost done," Ashley replied writing down what the archaeologist deciphered.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll give you as much time as I can." At that moment, the door burst open to show the figure, who finally came to a halt.

The man looked up at the stone tablet in amazement. "Finally," he stated, "the power that should have been mine."

"Sorry pal," Romeo told him. "But you're not getting anything from this tablet."

"You would deny me my heritage?"

"Heritage?" Romeo wondered, "who the heck are you?"

"My name is Umbra," the figure announced. "And the Magnalux belongs to me."

"And why is that?" Roger asked.

"It was my ancestor that made the mistake of sealing the Magnalux away before she passed, instead of giving it to her descendant who has the right to it."

"You're her descendant?" Roger gasped.

"Yes," Umbra replied. "And with your help, I will have it as I should."

"Not happening," Roger and Umbra turned to Ashley. "Just because you're a descendant of the sorceress, that doesn't give you the right to it."

"She's right," Romeo agreed. "If she wanted to give it to her children, then she would have. But obviously, she didn't think you and forefathers were worthy."

"Maybe they weren't" Umbra replied. "But I am. I've spent my whole life studying different magics."

"But the way you've used it today," Romeo explained, "Makes me think your not."

"What should I care for what a child says," a dark aura surrounded him. "Now out of my way before I am forced to hurt you." As he said that, the aura once again took form and created duplicates of him. "Move!" He threw a fireball at Romeo, who narrowly dodged.

"Duplicates?" Romeo asked in amazement. "Wish I could do that. Why can't I have an alien that can do that?" He activated the Omnitrix and cycled through it before slapping the dial down.

Umbra shielded his eyes from the green flash, as it died down he saw a black and grey wolf-man standing where the boy was, growling.

"Nice trick," Umbra smirked. "Let me show you some of mine." He swung his arms around, throwing the air daggers at him, but Blitzwolfer jumped up dodging them. He then fired the slime he used to catch Jet, but the wolf alien used his sonic howl to break it apart before it touched him.

"I've seen all your tricks," Blitzwolfer told him. "My friends may have been beaten, but thanks to them I know what to expect."

"Is that so?" Umbra chuckled, "guess I'll have to kick it up a notch." With that, his duplicates duplicated themselves until Blitzwolfer was facing an army of him. "How'd you expect to face us?" Every Umbra asked in unison.

However, instead of looking terrified, Blitzwolfer smirked. "Why'd you think I picked this alien? My eyes can't find you-" He sniffed the air and turned on one of the Umbra's, "but my nose can!" He swiped at Umbra with his claws, forcing him to narrowly dodge backwards.

"Clever" Umbra replied, "quite clever." He punched the air, causing an explosion at Blitzwolfer's feet and knocking him back for a second as the wolf blasted him with a howling attack. "Air Daggers!" He fired the wind blades at him, but this time they were faster than before and hit Blitzwolfer before he could even think.

"He wasn't kidding," Ashley said next to Roger. "I don't think he using his full power against the others."

"I'm almost done," Roger replied. "Once I am we can get out of here."

"Don't worry," Blitzwolfer told them. "I got this."

"You got nothing!" Umbra punched the air several times, causing magic spots to encircle the alien.

"What the?" Blitzwolfer asked, but he got his answer when Umbra snapped his fingers. The spots then exploded burying him in smoke.

"ROMEO!" Ashley and Roger screamed as they watched the wolf alien be blasted through the wall.

"Don't worry," they turned to see Umbra heading towards them. "He'll be fine when he wakes up...if he wakes up."

"Stay away from us," Ashley yelled bringing her hands together. "Ash Make-"

"Disperse!" Umbra ordered with a wave of his hand, causing Ashley's spell to explode, shocking her.

"What?" she gasped in horror before Umbra sent his Air Daggers at her causing her to scream in pain as the attack slashed at her skin.

"STOP!" Roger yelled, "stop and I'll give you my findings."

Umbra lowered his hand stopping his attack, causing Ashley to fall back into Roger's arms. She breathed deeply as she recovered.

"Okay," Roger told him, "just take the book and leave."

"I don't think so," Umbra said as he took something from out of his cloak. "I may need your expertise for when I reach the final resting place." And with that, he lifted the vial towards them and in a second the two disappeared as he corked the glass.

"What have you done?" Roger's voice came from the bottle.

"Made you easier to transport," Umbra explained before turning and headed out of the museum, stepping over the members of Fairy Tail as he did so. "Soon the Magnalux will be mine."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Sorry I have written anything in a while. Been busy. Hope you enjoyed this. Can't wait for the next chapter. **


End file.
